The 125th Hunger Games: Fearstruck SYOT CLOSED
by angelofmusic4ever
Summary: In the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss and Peeta never won, leaving Clove as the victor. Now fifty years later, it is time once again for the Quarter Quell. In these games, tributes must face their darkest fear in the most terrifying arena yet. SYOT CLOSED
1. The Twist

**J****ezebel Rose Jewel's (capitol citizen) POV**

Everyone is quiet as we all sit in a semicircle around the large flat-screen television. You can almost feel the tension in the air as a person we all know and love steps up onto the podium, President Cyprus. "Happy 125th Hunger Games! This is the year we've all been waiting for, the fifth Quarter Quell!", The President shouts with energy. My heart races with anticipation. This year's Hunger Games was advertised as the most entertaining spectacular one yet. "Now is the moment we've all been waiting for, it is time to choose this year's Quarter Quell twist!" President Cyprus struts over to the wooden chest where all of the Quarter Quell cards are stored. He reaches in and pulls one out. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Quarter Quell twist of the 125th Hunger Games is… Every tribute will face their greatest fear in the most terrifying and challenging arena yet! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The crowd goes wild with excitement. I switch off the television as I think about how wonderful and entertaining these games will be.

**A/N **

**I hope you've all enjoyed this fic so far! This is my first fanfiction! You can submit tributes, mentors and escorts on my page. I will only accept them through PM. Thank You and I'll have the reapings up as soon as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Hunger Games :( All rights to Susan Collins.**

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	2. Night Terrors

**Calypso Jane "Callie" Samuels' POV (District 1 Mentor)**

I was running, running for my life, the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I turned to face my assailant, Ariel Trident, the District four female. She was the only member of the career pack I hadn't betrayed. Now, I was getting a taste of my own medicine. I had made a mistake, serious mistake. I had befriended a fellow tribute, the one and only Ariel Trident. As I slowly killed of each tribute in my pack, I should have seen this day coming. When someone would figure out my plan and attack. Now, down to the final two tributes, Ariel came at me, battle axe in hand. With one swift motion, I took my sword and disarmed her. My heart ached as I raised my sword to strike the final blow that would let me win the 120th Hunger Games…

I wake up in a pool of sweat next to my husband. _Another nightmare? _Ever since my victory five years ago in the Hunger Games, my slumber was plagued by painful flashbacks from those final moments in the arena. I peer over at the silver clock sitting on my nightstand, 6:00 am. Wait, is today the day? No it can't be already? But it is, Reaping day. I slowly climb out of bed, throwing on my light green knee length dress and straighten my light orange hair. All of these nightmares must be horrible for the baby. For I just discovered that I am three months pregnant with my second child. My one year old daughter, Hope is still sleeping in her room. I proceed to the bathroom to apply my makeup. I don't normally wear makeup, but the mentors are supposed to look extra nice for the reapings. Just some gold eyeliner to compliment my green eyes and some blush will be enough. I wake Hope up and get her dressed up in a white ruffled skirt and dark blue t-shirt. After carrying her downstairs, I pour us some cereal and leave the Victor's Village for the town square. I take my seat in the front row and get ready to find out which innocent children will be forced to fight to the death in the Quarter Quell. Lost in thought, I fail to notice that Hope has wandered off. Snapping to full awareness, I look around and begin to panic. Ever since Hope was born, I have been extremely protective of her in fear that the Peace Keepers would carry her away. Peace Keepers, what a funny name for an army that is the opposite of peaceful. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the swish of a white skirt. Oh thank goodness! I rush over to my daughter and scoop her up. "Hope, you know Mama gets worried when you wander off like that!", I scold her. Even though she couldn't speak, the look on her round little face and the sincere look in her blue eyes said, "I'm sorry." I immediately forgive her. Who could stay mad at that adorable little girl? As I retake my seat, this time with Hoe sitting securely in my lap, the District one escorts walks onto the stage, ready to begin the reapings…

**A/N**

**Thank you Emmeline C. Thornbrooke for submitting Calypso! I am still in need of tributes, mentors and escorts, so don't be afraid to submit more than one entry! Here is the trivia question: It is worth 20 points, but only the first three correct answers get points.**

** What score does Katniss receive in her training?**

**If you think you know the answer, send me a PM!**

**Thanks!**

**~angelofmusic4ever**


	3. District Four Reapings

**James Isaac Rivers' POV**

"James! Get up! You're going to miss the reapings!", I heard a call coming from downstairs,

"Coming, Mom!" How could I forget? Today is the day I had been dreading for a year, time for the Hunger Games. And a Quarter Quell, too. Since I'm twelve, my name is in the reaping ball onlynonce, since my older sister, Crystal wouldn't let me take the tesserae. The odds weren't exactly in her favor. I hopped out of bed, even though I wanted to go back under the covers and hibernate through the entire day. Don't get me wrong, I love the Hunger Games, they're very entertaining to watch, I just don't actually want to be in them.

I walk over to my full length mirror and fix my blond hair. Since we in District 4 do a ton of swimming, my hair began to take on a greenish tint. I like it though, it's really interesting. What if I get chosen for the reapings? Then, I would have to leave Crystal and my youngest sister Sofie to take care of themselves, because Mom and Dad are always out fishing. I try not to think about that as pull on some tan khakis and button up my white shirt. On my way downstairs, I bump into Crystal who is dressed in a turquoise dress, her long blond hair curled so that it ended at her shoulders.

"You ready for the Reapings?", she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be.", I respond. When we arrive downstairs, I see that my parents have already left for work. The fishing companies here really overwork everyone, they won't even let the parents have the day off on Reaping Day. I glance at the clock, 8:45.

"Crystal, we have to go! Reapings start in fifteen minutes!". We rush out of the house and down the street as fast as our feet would carry us. No one wanted to be late to the town square, not after what happened last year. My friend, Cedric, was only two minutes late and was beaten to the point where we thought we lost him. It was even worse when he was chosen for the games in that condition. He didn't even survive the bloodbath.

Finally, we reach the town square, exhausted and out of breath. Just in time, too. The District clock strikes nine just as I reach the twelve year olds section. Right on cue, as usual, the District 4 escort, Amelia Zahr struts up to the podium. Every year, Crystal and I bet on the color of wig she's wearing this year. Green, ha! I've won again! I look over at Crystal, shooting her a triumphant grin. She gives me a playful glare in return.

"Helloooo District 4! Happy 125th Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! As you all know, this year is a Quarter Quell! Exciting, isn't it? I bought a special dress just for the occasion!", she twirls around showing off her bright purple dress that probably cost more than both my parents' yearly salaries combined. Amelia always, shows off her newest wardrobe at the Reapings, and to us, it's getting really old. As usual, she goes into her yearly spiel about the Dark Days and the Rebellion, blah blah blah. When she's done, finally, she walks over to one of the Reaping balls.

"This year, since it's a Quarter Quell, we're going to shake things up, a bit. So, I will be starting with the boys." Well, that's new. Amelia reaches her hand into the jar and fiddles around for a moment and then snatches up a name.

"James Rivers!", she calls out! No, but my name's only in there once! But how?

"James? Come on up here!" That's all I remembered before everything went dark.

**Crystal Ocean Rivers' POV**

"James!", I call out, but it's no use. The Peace Keepers have already dragged him onto the stage. After a few tedious minutes, he finally comes to. I can't believe it! His name was only in the Reaping once! It should be me up there!

"Well, that was interesting, wasn't it?", says Amelia. Oh, I hate her so much! With her large wigs and foot high heels. I had lost the yearly bet on which color Amelia's wig would be, saying it would be bright orange.

"Without any farther ado, let's choose who our female tribute will be!" Her hand dances around and picks up a name.

"Oh my, what are the odds of this?" no, it can't be me, "Crystal Rivers!" No! Who will take care of Sofie? This means one of us will die! I'll let James win, I will! My mind races as I make my way onto the stage.

"It looks this will be a very interesting year, ladies and gentlemen. This year's District 4 tributes!" James and I shake hands as we both share a look of terror.

**A/N**

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Thank you Isaac Reid for submitting James and McKenna Laabs for sending in Crystal. We still need more escorts, mentors and tributes so please send some in! Here is the trivia question that is worth 20 sponsor points:**

** What is the name of Primrose's cat?**

**Thank you and don't forget to leave a review!**

**~angelofmusic4ever**


	4. District One Reapings

**Aurora Virginia "Rora" Hitchens's POV**

I woke up to a wet, slimy feeling on my face, Koda, my six month old Beagle puppy was jumping all over me, licking my face.

"Koda, stop it", I say playfully. However, seconds later, my two other dogs, Pyper and Zeke, hopped onto my bed and joined Koda. There was no better way to wake up than three dogs running all around me and the smell of my mother, Adelaide making coffee while opening up her bookstore, "Addie's Place", which is under our apartment. Mom had always wanted me and my ten year old sister, Alexis, to own it when we turn eighteen. So far, that was the plan. For my eighteenth birthday in two years, Addie's Place would be owned my me, Rora Hitchens. My real name is Aurora, but I think it's too fancy and apparently, a really long time ago, there was a fairy tale about a princess with that name. I really didn't want to share a name with a sleeping princess. I don't mind owning a book store, I think it would be quite fun. Maybe I'll start a tutoring business as part of the store. For years now, I've been a tutor in History, Math, and English, mostly for Alexis, but sometimes a kid or two will come by with questions for History class. However, Alexis needs the most help because she is dyslexic and needs lots of help with English. But she has been getting better. In fact, last week, I helped her write a poem about the things that she loves. I hop out of bed and try to straighten my waist length copper hair, which of course does nothing since it seems to have a mind of its own. Therefore, I quickly pull it into a ponytail. Then I realize I'm missing something. Do I have a test today? Doctor's appointment? Then, it dawned on me. Today is Reaping Day. I had compliantly forgotten. I pull on my Reaping outfit, a light green knee length dress that flatters my narrow waist and broad shoulders and pull on my favorite black, studded combat boots. I really hope my name doesn't get drawn, since I've never trained because I was too busy tutoring. Well, there's usually volunteers every year, but I'me not sure how many we get for Quarter Quells.

"Well Koda, I guess it's off to the town square. Wish me luck!" He looks at me and barks a response. Oh, I forgot to mention that I sort of talk to animals. I know it's weird but, to me they're just like people. I don't believe in killing animals for food, so that's why I'm a Vegan. I walk down stairs to see what my dad, Even, has cooked up for breakfast. I'm shocked to see that hamburgers are being cooked on the stove. Dad must have seen the shock on my face for he said that they were these things called Vegetarian Burgers, which don't include meat. To my surprise, they actually taste quite good. Once I'm finished with my breakfast, I leave Mom, Dad, and Alexis to tend to the store and head for the town square.

**Marble Monarch's POV**

My alarm clock goes off with a loud, obnoxious beeping sound, and I spring up out bed. Today's the day! For years now, I have been waiting for the day when I would be chosen by the academy to volunteer for the 125th Hunger Games Quarter Quell. It's an extreme honor to be chosen to volunteer for a Quarter Quell. I sprint to the bathroom and comb my short, brown hair. I've got to look good if I'm going to be on live television. I look in the mirror and a tall guy, about six foot, four with deep blue eyes and a stocky build stares back at me. Ive got to impress the ladies. The audience always goes for romance in the arena and it will definitely get me sponsors, not that I need them off course. I look down at the long scar on my left arm that I got in a sword fighting accident at the academy and debate whether or not I should cover it up. Nah, it'll make me look tougher, if that's even possible. I pull on a black tank top that will show off my biceps and pull on some jeans. Lastly, I slip on an emerald ring from my great great grandparents. That will be my token for the games, I decide. I love the Hunger Games, it's a great opportunity to show off our fighting skills and bring glory to our district. Now, it's my turn to be the victor. I practically fly down the stairs and meet up with my parents, Henry and Farthine who are diamond miners and, much to my protestations, insist on coming to the Reapings every year. I take One last look at our large house, almost the size of a mansion and know that the next time I see it, I won't just be some nobody from District one, I'll be a Hunger Games victor.

**Rora Hitchens's POV**

As I make my way to the sixteen year olds section, the District one escort, Trinka Garblow, makes her way onto the stage. I prepare myself for a mini one person prep rally as she and her super long, wavy blond hair swishes onto the stage. Before she begins her yearly speech, I notice that she somehow managed to fit more piercings on her face than last year. Seriously, you can barely see any of her light pink skin through the thick layer of rainbow metal and what little you could see was cover up by swirly blue tattoos. As she began to speak with her big, puffy blue lips, the audience cringed at the loud high pitched excited tone that came from her mouth.

"Good mooooooorning District One and happy Hunger Games!" she shouted shrilly. "As you all know, this years tributes will be facing their biggest fears in one of the most terrifying arenas yet!" My fear is being alone, probably not the worst one to face in an arena. Some people are probably afraid of giant spiders or something like that. "so, Ladies and Gentlemen, as usual, we will pick Ladies first." Please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't be-

"Aurora Hitchens!"

No! Then, everything went black. I'm not sure how long I was out, but I awoke to a painful snap in my right arm. I slowly open my eyes to see a Peace Keeper dragging me roughly to the stage by my arm. I look in horror to see that it's bent backwards. A nauseous feeling arises in my stomach and I close my eyes in horror. As I am pushed onto the stage and forced to stand upright with my broken arm, which is crying out in protest. Trinka is purposefully walking over to choose the boys name.

**Marble Monarch's POV**

I sort of recognized the girl who was dragged onto the stage, Aurora Hitchens. I was two years older than her, so I probably knew her from school. I never saw her at the training academy, though. I waited for my friend, Shimmer Ruby, to volunteer like she was supposed to, but she was probably so caught up in the drama unfolding on stage that she forgot. Shimmer was always an airhead. I did feel bad for Aurora, for it looked like her arm was broken and nobody wanted to into the arena as a cripple. The stylists will probably find a way to fix it. Finally, after everything settled down, the escort, who looked like a circus freak went over to draw the boys name.

"Erik-"

"I VOLUNTEER!", I shout at the top of my lungs before she could finish. I sprint up to the stage with a triumphant grin. "And what's your name?" Trinka asks. "Marble Monarch", I say with a smile and just for good measure, I wink. I turn to face Aurora and reach out my left hand so I wouldn't hurt the broken one. I may be deadly in the arena, but I'm not cruel. She looks at me, a great full look in her blue green eyes as we shake hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this year's District One tributes!"

**A/N**

**Thank you, Emmaline C. Thornbrook for Rora and Peeta6in6real6life for Marble and Trinka! I hope you ate enjoying the Reapings so far. I will try to have District Two up tomorrow. Also, I have a poll on my profile page for who should win the games. (You can't vote for your own tribute) Here is the trivia Question:**

**What is Finnick Odair's weapon of choice?**

**Thank you and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	5. District Two Reapings

**Scarlett Azalea "Red" Spears's POV**

I gazed out my window as the morning sun rose over District Two, bathing everything in a bright, orange light. Here I was, sitting in my old, abandoned shack that I called home. It was a small, pathetic place, one room, no electricity, and barely served as shelter on cold, windy nights. But, it worked for just one person, myself. Two years ago, after my older sister was reaped for the games, I watched in horror as she died in the bloodbath. After that, not being able to stand my parents' depressed mood, I packed up what little belongings I had and journeyed to the outskirts of the district. When I came across this house, if you could even call it that, I repaired the roof and walls as best as I could and called it home. I would hunt for food, if I managed to leave the district, and worked odd jobs for a living. In my spare time, I would train for the hunger games so I could volunteer next year when I'm eighteen. Becoming a victor would be the only way I would be able to leave this sorry excuse of a district. Every evening, after coming home from whatever job I was doing, I would pull out my wooden spears that I sharpened using one of my few possessions I brought from home, my pocket knife, and a makeshift bow, made from scraps of string that I found in the street and practice my fighting skills With trees, whom I pretended were people.

I'm sort of an outcast or hermit, but that's mainly because I choose to live like that. People who see me, run away in fear. For I don't trust anyone. I sort of cast off a mysterious aura and am silent when people come near me. People just assume I'm an avox, since I never speak. This is because my biggest fear is betrayal.

When I was fourteen, I got my first boyfriend. We were madly in love and inseparable. Every night, he'd take me out somewhere new, whether it was the meadow, or one of the few restaurants in the district. I told him all of my thoughts and feelings, and even my darkest secrets. He was the one I gave my first kiss to. It was awkward at first, but many more came after the original. I couldn't have been happier. My heart would yearn for him after he said goodbye each night. I felt like one of those princesses that my parents would tell me about each night before I went to bed. He was my prince. Until that night, that fateful night, when my world was blown to pieces. I was taking a walk around the city for some fresh air and decided to pass by the training academy. I never really liked the organized training system, I preferred training on my own. Thats why I quit after my first day when I was seven. I was walking by, peeking into windows to see what everyone was working on when I saw him. My boyfriend in the corner, hiding behind some of the training equipment. But he was not alone. My so called "friend," Elizabeth Granger was there too. And guess what they were doing? They were making out like they didn't have a care in the world. My heart shattered into a million pieces. After the incident, I cut off all of my relationships to everyone in fear of being betrayed again, and became an outcast. I became me.

I was brought out of my reverie as the clock in the town square chimed 8:30. It was time to get ready for the reapings. I pinned up my knee length black hair using my prized silver hair pin. That pin was the most valuable possession I had. Then, I pulled on my usual all black outfit, black pant, t shirt and boots, which made my skin look paler than usual. Without looking back, I headed for the town square.

**Mace Tomahawk's POV**

Yes! Finally, today's the day! I've been counting down for months, ever since they announced the quarter quell! I didn't catch a wink of sleep last night, caught up in anticipation. This is the day I've been training for ever since I could walk, the day that I would volunteer for the Hunger Games. I'm the top of my class at the training academy, so obviously, I was chosen as this years volunteer. None of the girls were that good though, so the trainers decided that the girl who gets chosen, will have to volunteer to save her life. I don't even care about the whole facing your fear thing, it'll just make the whole game more fun. I mean, I know ill face snakes in the arena, but I'll just have someone in the career pack kill them. Even though I haven't seen the other Reapings, I know I will be with both from one, both from four, and maybe my fellow tribute, if she's good enough. I grab my brush and try to straighten out my unruly, curly brown hair but to no avail. I give up trying to push down a few strands that are sticking up and throw on a black leather jacket and ripped blue jeans, effortlessly looking tough.

As I make my way downstairs, i pass by my super cool sister, Kate with her normally brown, curly hair styled perfectly straight. She eighteen years old, so this is her last year in the reapings. Kate never really understood why the games were happening and thought they were extremely violent. But that didn't stop her from watching all of the past games. Some times, on the weekends, she would lock herself in her room and watch past Hunger Games for hours. Her favorite, Game 74, was her obsession for the longest time. She wouldn't stop rambling on and on about some guy named Peter and a girl named Kateness or something like that. I tuned her out after hearing something about a doomed love or some sort of mushy stuff like that. Kate and I, after eating a large breakfast prepared by our maid, Christine, left for the Reapings. I knew that I would bring glory to my family when I come home as a Victor.

**Scarlett Spears's POV**

As I stood in my section, I couldn't help but notice that everyone's eyes were on me. Of course, the weird girl that never talks out in public. Ooh, how cool. They know nothing about my past, about Elizabeth and my boyfriend. If they knew, they would feel sorry for me. At that moment, all eyes moved from me to the stage as our escort, Lexius Melistner, made her way onto the stage. I hated her so much; everyone did. She looks like a complete clown. Her big, lime green Afro, and purple polka dotted skin made her look like a circus freak. She glared at all of us with her gold, cat like, demon eyes that made her look like a devil at a carnival. Typical capitalites, are they all this freaky?

"Good Morning, ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to this years Reapings," she says with a sneer. She glares at us as if she's trying to look into our souls. "This year," she says in a nasally, evil tone,"our tributes will face their biggest fears in the arena. As usual, we will first find out which young lady will go to their death in the arena." Just get it over with it already. Lexius walks evilly over to the girls reaping bowl.

"Scarlett Spears. Good luck," she sneers sarcastically.

Well, looks like I'll be in the games sooner than I thought. I'm not ready for this! I need more training! I'm absolutely terrified as I sulk up to the stage. Of course, I remain silent.

"And now for the boys..."

**Mace Tomahawk's POV**

Hmm, Scarlett. I don't know who she is, I've never seen her at the academy, so she's probably no good. Whatever, I don't need her in order to win. Im pretty shocked that she managed to stay so calm. Most girls who are reaped bawl their eyes out or pass out or something pathetic like that, maybe she's stronger than I thought. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other at the Capitol. As out freaky escort, who looks like a clown devil, walks over to the boys basket, I prepare myself to shout the two most important words of my life.

"Gustave Bacca."

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream as loud as I can as I strut over to the podium. Lexius sighs, "And what's your name." she said it more as a statement than a question. Wow, this woman really needs to get replaced, even I'm on edge when she's around.

"Mace Tomahawk." I state proudly. I shake hands with Scarlett as she looks at me with distrust in her eyes, this girl has some serious problems. These games, I can tell, are going to be interesting.

**A/N**

**thank you Bryan for sending in Mace, Andrea for Scarlett and Peeta6in6real6life for Lexius! Let me know what you think about our careers by sending me a PM or posting a review. Here is the trivia question:**

**At the feast in The Hunger Games, what is Foxface's method of taking her backpack?**

**Thank you!**

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	6. District Three Reapings

**Lacey Gage's POV**

The sun was just beginning to rise as I made my way home from working the night shift at the factory. I've been working at the circuit workshop ever since I was ten years old. Here in District Three, child labor is the norm and we've never known otherwise. They don't even give the parents the day off on Reaping Day. So here I was, after a long night of work in the hot, musty, dark factory where we barely receive any pay. Pretty mush every kid here, needs to take tesserae in order to survive. My District is an extremely dreary place with absolutely no grass, trees, or wildlife of any kind. I've never seen a plant in my entire life, unless you count the arenas for the Hunger Games that we are forced to watch every year on television. This is the reason that our tributes usually never survive the Bloodbath, except for only a few who were born with an abundance of dumb luck.

Just as I turned onto my street, it began to rain. Not the normal, torrential downpour, just an annoying mist that barely rains down, but just enough to get you completely soaked. I quickly sprinted to my small flat, trying no to slip on the puddles that were quickly forming along the eroded cobblestone street.

When I burst through the dull grey doors, my parents are just leaving for the day shift and getting my little, five year brother, Smittens, set up with his favorite baby sitter, Elleen, who just outgrew the Reapings, lucky her. After feeding the family cat, who usually just sits around on his old, fat butt all day, I go up to my room and pull on the only pretty thing I own, a pale pink satin dress. Deciding to add a little bling to my outfit, I slip on my silver charm bracelet.

Then, after saying goodbye to Elleen, I put on some ballet flats and head out the door. I really do hate the a Hunger a Games. I don't see any point in throwing a bunch of kids into an arena and forcing them to kill each other. At least next year will be my last year in the Reaping Bowl, and then I will be free to live my life. Just as a precaution, I did a little bit of hand to hand combat practice, just in case my name gets drawn from the Reaping bowls that everyone dreads. I didn't do super hard core, like the careers, but it was enough to keep me alive, for a while at least.

When I arrived at the town square, I signed in, not even noticing the pain in my finger when they pricked it and went over to the seventeen year olds section.

**Edward Riley Gear's POV**

Sweat was beading on my forehead as I jogged in place on my state of the art treadmill. I was the proud owner of the only treadmill in District Three, since I was the richest kid, even richer than the mayor. In the Victor's Village, only two of the houses are occupied, mine and the mentors house, where Death Ray lived. Death Ray wasn't born with that name, obviously. He acquired after winning his games with a set of poison darts, and didn't think the name Fitzgerald Schnoss was a name worthy of a victor. My grandmother owned the house opposite of his, since my dad won the games about twenty years ago.

But, just because I was rich did not mean I didn't dabble in technology like the other District Three peasants. I had an entire garage full of my most prized inventions. I take great pride in my work, and never let a speck of dust get on anything. They are my pride and joy.

After a good thirty minutes of jogging, I turned off the treadmill and started to get ready for the Reapings. I put on a crisp white polo and black dress pants before heading out the door to the town square. Then, a thought occurred to me, what if I volunteered for these Hunger Games. I'm completely trained, and if I win, which I know I will, I will carry on my father's legacy. Yes, that's what I'll do. District Three never has volunteers, so it will make for a good show and get me lots of sponsors. My mind soars with possibilities as I make my way to the square, thinking about my upcoming victory.

**Lacey Gage's POV**

Finally, after being extremely late, as usual, our escort, Ziahviah Flower, gracefully walks onto the stage. She is one of the few escorts that actually looks like a human being with short blond hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. However, she sure did have a Capital attitude.

"Good Morning, Ladies and Gentlemen, it's that time of year again! Time for our annual FABULOUS Hunger Games!" Oh no, she's still obsessed with that term. For the past five years that Ziahviah has been our escort, she has overused the word "Fabulous". It was really getting annoying, but it just came naturally to her. She showed us the usual video about the dark days and and gave a boring little speech that made half of the audience fall asleep. Then finally, the interesting action begins.

"Now, let's pick our FABULOUS girl, who will be fighting in our games.", she slowly walks over and dramatically pulls a name out.

"Lacey Gage, how FABULOUS!"

Wonderful, I'm a tribute now. It's not too surprising since I took tesserae for me, my brother and my parents so my name was probably in there about eighty times. I walk up to the stage, as if being Reaped was something that happened every day. I stand awkwardly while Ziahviah goes to choose the "Fabulous" boy...

**Edward Gear's POV **

I'm not surprised that a peasant girl gets chosen as a tribute. They have to get the tesserae like a million times, just to stay alive. I'm above them, and they will never be as good as I am. As our annoying escort chooses the fabulous boys name, I get ready.

"Cedric Chamille!"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!", I scream at the top of my lungs, I charge up to the stage and take my place beside the peasant girl.

"Well, isn't this FABULOUS? Ladies and Gentlemen, our FABULOUS District Three tributes!" the crowd grows wild as the peasant and I shake hands, I WILL win these games, and then, I will rule District Three!

**A/N**

**What do you think of Lacey and Edward? Send me a review, and don't forget about earning sponsor points! Thanks Jess for sending in Lacey, and Ethan for Edward. I will try to have District Five up by Friday, because I have a hair appointment and a concert tomorrow, and work on Thursday. Here is the question! **

**What was the first sponsor item that Katniss receives in the games?**

**Thank you!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	7. District Five Reapings

**Dannin Leigh Grande's POV**

It was a dark, gloomy afternoon. The rain was pattering against the roof and the thunder rattled our small house. Every now and then, a flash of lightning would illuminate the bedroom, causing everyone to jump. The storm was fitting for a day like this, a day full of sadness. Everyone's mood was as gloomy as the weather outside. My mother and father sat on the bedside with worried worried looks painted across their faces. I knew there wasn't much time left.

My grandfather laid in bed, his face looking pasty and a sad look in his eyes. A cough rattled from his throat, causing him to shake. He had The Illness for a month now and he was losing the battle. Even though the town had done all they could, using every kind of technology available, nobody could find the cure for The Illness that swept its way through District Five. Nobody knew where it came from or how it began. All we knew was that one day, people started getting sick. We have already lost over a hundred people, and now my grandfather would join the dead.

My Granny grasped his hand, silent tears pouring down her sweet, wrinkly face. And, just like that, my grandfather, who spent long evenings telling old stories and showed us how to live the best life we could, took one last breath and passed on. My mother and Granny couldn't hold in their emotions any longer, wept quietly into the quilt that Granny had slaved over for weeks. My little brothers, who were only nine at the time, sobbed into my father's arms. I joined in on the chorus of sobs that echoed through the room on that stormy day. My Grandfather, who's face had always held so much happiness and joy, was now expressionless. I was truly scared for what life would be like without him, and I didn't know what I would do.

I awoke with a start. It was that dream again. I always had problems at night, when I would relive my worst moments in a dreamlike form. I hadn't realized that I had been crying in my sleep. Sadness filled my heart as I recalled that day when my world was blown apart and reality set in. On the outside, I was a bubbly, confident and curious fifteen year old girl, but on the inside, memories haunted me. Everyone at school loved me and I guess you could call me popular. However I wasn't the stereotypical drama queen that most popular girls are. I was popular more for my personality. My reputation as a good person spread to people I had never even known. Teachers knew who I was before the first day of class and people always said hi to me.

So I had a good life at school, however it was always a tragedy when one of my close friends would be reaped for the games. Our tributes usually die in the bloodbath and we haven't had a victor since Sally Ann Lee, who won game 64. She's now 77, and is kind of losing it in her brain. Well, she's never been mentally sound since the games when she was bitten by a rabid cat and got rabies. She has miraculously made it to the final six when a diseased mutt was released into the arena, giving every tribute rabies. She only won because everyone else died of the disease. She never fully recovered, but ironically, you can never see her without one of her many cats curled up in her arms. So, District Five has never really had a legitimate victor.

I hop out of bed, still shaken by my dream put on a dark purple knee length dress, my nicest outfit. I weigh 115 pounds and stand to a height of five foot six. I have dark olive skin, darker than most people in my district who barely see the sun, since they work in the factories all day. I have black hair, cut short in a pixie cut and dark brown eyes. As I make my way downstairs, I can hear Mom and Granny making breakfast and my little brothers, Matt and Leroy, who are both eleven and identical twins, fighting over who would get the last of the chocolate milk. Dad is probably at the table reading the newspaper which, today, is probably full of information about this years Quarter Quell and today's Reapings. I'm fifteen, so my name is in the bowls many times, since I take the tesserae for my entire family.

As I eat my cereal, my family strategically avoids the topic of the Reapings, so it wouldn't spoil a somewhat peaceful breakfast. When I am finished, I put my bowl in the sink and head for the Reapings.

**Gertrude Jared Chambers' POV**

As the morning dun rises, I climb out of the cardboard box where I spent the night and stretch, my body aching from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position on the cold, hard cement. Five years ago, when I was eleven, my parents were mugged and killed when they were out for dinner, leaving me to fend for myself on the streets.

It wasn't too bad, living the street life. I mean, I had a very nice box and whenever I wanted food, I would just steal from some stupid, unsuspecting merchant. It's not like I would be caught or anything. The cops here are about as intelligent as potatoes. Not many people pay attention to me anyways. The only unique feature I have is my bright red Mohawk, which many people dismiss as teenage rebellion. Other than my hair, I'm an average looking guy. I have a nice tan from being outside, and bright blue eyes. I'm almost six feet tall, but super skinny.

However, my name is my least favorite part about me. My parents named me Gertrude when I was born. I never found out the actual reason why I just assumed that they had their hearts set on a baby girl, and just decided to name their son after my grandmother. Ever since I began kindergarten, I was mercilessly bullied for being named after a girl. The kids would steal my lunch, laugh in my face, and ruin all of my things. I had had enough of their bullying, so when my parents died, I disappeared and roamed the streets for the past five years of my life.

Unfortunately, I still had to go to the Reapings, for my name was in files and documents, so that if I was absent, I would be arrested and probably killed. Other than that, the government had no control on how I lived my life and it was totally awesome. Every year, I stood in the audience and watched two unlucky kids be forced into the arena and get killed in the bloodbath. However, this year would be different. This year, I, Gertrude Chambers, will volunteer and win! I would then be able to stop living on the streets and bring glory to my sorry district.

I quickly grab the remains of somebody's apple from a nearby dumpster and finish it off. When I first started living alone, the idea of scavenging leftovers sickened me, but I got used to the rotten tastes eventually. I straighten my wrinkled grey t shirt that I've been wearing for the past week and walk down the street to the square, where I would volunteer for the 125th Hunger Games.

**Dannin Grande's POV**

As I stand in line, waiting to be signed in, I brace myself for the sting of the finger prick that says that you are present for Reapings. As the peacekeeper jabs my hand, I wince in pain and my stomach churns at the sight of the blood. I quickly hurry to the fifteen year old section, grabbing my throbbing finger, attempting to ease the pain. Everyone silences as our escort, Geddian Marcuip Jeanine makes his way to the stage. His personality is bearable. He isn't prissy or snobby like the past escorts, but his appearance is, well, interesting. He's sort of intimidating with his red skin, hair, and eyes. My brothers and I joke that someone spilled red dye all over him, making him look like a red monster. I grin slightly, thinking of the memories as Geddian begins to speak.

"Good morning, District Five and welcome to the 125th Reapings!" He shouts loudly. As usual, he shows us the normal video that we are forced to watch year after year. Finally, he launches into the normal Reaping spiel.

"Alright, everyone, ladies first!" He reaches into the girls bowl an snags a name.

"Dannin Grande!"

Okay, keep calm. I must stay strong, I can't show my family that I'm worried. I need to believe I can do this. It will look better if I stay tough and not show how scared I am. I walk to the podium, emotions raging through my head. I stand in silence as Geddian struts over to the other side of the stage.

**Gertrude Chambers' POV**

An olive skinned girl with a black pixie cut walked onto the stage after she was reaped. She seems confident enough, maybe she'll get sort of far in the arena. As our escort, Geddian, goes over to choose the boys name, I prepare to volunteer.

"Brian Sparks!" He shouts.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I run as fast as I can to join Dannin on the stage. Finally, I can go somewhere in my life. We shake hand and head to the justice building for goodbyes.

**A/N**

**So how do you like it so far? Thank you Steven B for Gertrude, Taylor1103 for Dannin and Peeta6in6real6life for Geddian! Sorry for the late update, I've had a lot going on from Halloween parties to club meetings. Here is the trivia question, and don't forget to leave a review!**

**what is the date of the catching Fire movie release?**

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	8. District Six Reapings

**Justice Sylvia Blain's POV**

"Justice! Justice! Time to get up!" A large group of small children burst into my dormitory. I was immediately showered in hugs from the six little kids who lived with me in the orphanage. The youngest, Tara, who was only five jumped on top of me with such force, it knocked the wind out of me.

"Dog pile!" Shouted ten year old Davie. He was the most rambunctious of the group, being the oldest boy. He launched onto my bed, followed by the six year olds, Serenity and Kevin, and finally eight year old, Paige. The oldest of the little ones was Winter, who's first Reaping was today. I pulled off the grabbing children and noticed a troubled look in her dark brown eyes.

"Winter, sweetie, whats wrong? Are you nervous for the Reapings?", I ask, concerned. Winter slowly nods her head, her dark brown hair bobbing around her thin shoulders as she did so. Ever since I came to the orphanage when I was seven, Winter, who was only four at the time, became my only friend. It pained me to see such a sad look on her face. Tears welled in her little eyes and my heart broke.

I walked her over to the stool that sat in the corner of my small bedroom and brushed her hair while calming her down.

"What if I get chosen?", she asks with a worried tone.

"You won't, trust me. Your name is only in there once, don't worry," I reassure her.

"But what about you?" She looks up at me, concern written in her eyes.

"I don't think I'll be reaped, Winter." However, I wasn't really sure about that. This year, I had taken the tesserae for me, my "mom" and the other kids. I lost count on how many times my name would be in the bowl this year.

"Alright, now how about you go to your room and pick out what dress you want to wear, okay? Surprise me." She turns around and trudges out of the room. I understand how she feels. I was like that on my first Reapings, too, three years ago. I go over to my small wardrobe and pull out a pair of faded jeans and a blue t shirt. I didn't own any nice clothes since I was the biggest, and all we had were hand me downs. Even though I'm skinny and slender, I'm still too big for most of the orphanages clothes.

I look in the mirror and the first thing I see is the long scar on my forehead caused by falling metal, a few years ago. It wasn't the most attractive feature ever, but I had learned to live with it. I'm shortish for my age, measuring five foot three and I have super pale skin, like most people in the district. I untangle my chest length brown hair, which is always a pain and tuck a photo of me and my parents into my pocket for good luck. My parents had died in a factory explosion when I was only seven, so I didn't really understand death. For years, I believed that they had abandoned me, until I was told what really happened. I was completely devastated, my dreams of having them come to get me were shattered. I sank into a deep depression that lasted for months. The only reason I was brought out of it was because Winter couldn't bear to see me so sad. In no time, I was back to my normal, loud, outgoing self.

I go down the rickety stairs, to help my foster mom, Antoinette, prepare breakfast. However, I avoid the sink since I have a horrible phobia of water. I don't know why I'm afraid of it, it just happened. I sit down at the table with Tara, Winter, Serenity, Kevin, Paige, and Davie, and we eat our breakfast in silence, which is extremely rare. I then grab Winter's hand and and we begin our trek to the town square.

**Trevor Yaksin's POV**

"Trevor, get up! We're late!"

I quickly sit up in a panic. Today was reaping day, I had completely forgotten. And now I was going to be late! I grab my thick, round-rimmed glasses and quickly throw on some black dress pants and a navy blue jacket. This year is my first year in the Reapings and I can't be late. All my life I've heard stories of people who have been just a minute late and have been beaten, and sometimes killed. I didn't want to get hurt, and I definitely didn't want to die.

I quickly inspect myself in the mirror. I have a blond buzz cut, stocky build, and dark brown eyes that compliment my olive skin. I'm incredibly short for a boy of my age, less than five feet. After grabbing an energy bar, I sprint out the door to my certain doom.

I'm absolutely terrified of the games. I can't bear to watch them. Just imagining myself in the arena makes me sick to my stomach. It's so cruel putting kids in the arena to fight to the death, but I don't say anything about it since I'm too afraid. When I arrive at the town square, I sign in, my eyes watering from the finger prick. My head hurts and I feel dizzy at the sight of my blood being drawn. The sight of blood has always sickened me, which is yet another reason why I hate the games. After being signed in, I go over and stand in the twelve year old section as our escort makes her way onto the stage...

**Justice Sylvia Blain's POV**

I stand in line with Winter as we prepare to get signed in. Since I'm used to the finger prick, I barely even notice the pain. However, I see that Winter is on the verge of tears. I try to go over and console her, but we are already being whisked away to our sections. While I'm waiting for the escort to begin the Reapings, I sneak a look over to the other side of the square, trying to see how Winter is doing. Unfortunately, since she is so short for her age, I can't see her over the towering figures of the other kids.

Suddenly, all conversation stops as our escort makes her way to the stage. It seems like we have a new one this year, and she looks the worst of them all. With saggy, yellow-green skin, probably from morphling addiction, Sarnia Zephaniah, sulks onto the stage. Her dark brown hair is flat, with no volume and is extremely dull. Her deep brown eyes have no emotion what so ever. I could tell that everyone in the audience was sorry for her. However, that all changed as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Uhh, Hello people! And uh welcome to the, shoot I forgot which number it is!" She was so incredibly stupid, she didn't even know what year it was. A peacekeeper walks over to her, a annoyed look on his face and whispers something in her ear.

"Oh yeah! Welcome to the 125th Hunger Games!" She squeals. "Uh, okay, how does it go? Guys first? Wait, no, it's the girls. Never mind!" She walks over to the Reaping bowl, stumbling on her 12 inch heels.

"Justice Blain!"

"NO!" I hear a shriek coming from Winter, she's running towards the podium. She was going to volunteer.

I hear her begin, "I-"

"Don't you dare!", I yell as loud as I can, "Don't you dare volunteer for me! I'll be okay!" But, on the inside, I was the opposite of okay. I've never trained before, and now I'm expected to kill. I need to stay strong for Winter and the kids. I fast walk to the stage with purpose and see the peacekeepers dragging Winter back to the other kids. Out of the corner of my eye, Sarnia is choosing the boys name.

**Trevor Yaksin's POV**

****Well, that certainly was dramatic. I've never seen anything like it before. Actually, I usually have my eyes closed during every bit go the games, including the Reapings. Our pathetic escort, Sarnia, goes and chooses a boys name.

"Trevor Yat-, Yastin?" She fumbles with my name, like a lot of people do. I knew she was talking about me. Immediately, I lose control and start bawling my eyes out. A few of the other kids shoot me some smirks, and I even hear people muttering about how pathetic I am. Still sobbing I climb the stairs to the stage. And hold out a trembling hand to Justice, who takes it in hers and shakes it. I already knew that I wouldn't survive for long. Tears rolling down my cheeks, I accept my fate. Through my blurred vision, I see that Justice is giving me a sad look. It's hopeless.

**A/N**

**Two updates in one day! Thanks everyone for reading! We're finally half way through the Reapings. I know it's slow, but things will speed up once we get to the capital. To save time, I might only do a few Interview, Chariot, and Training Score POVs. But I'll try my best to get everyone in as much as possible. Thank you Peeta6in6real6life for Justice, Trevor, and Sarnia! Also, if any of you are Phans or Whovians, be sure to check out my other story Phantom of the TARDIS! Lastly, I will be taking down the poll on my profile, but I will be re posting it once the Reapings are done. The reason is that I want the results to be more accurate, and I believe that it would be better if you knew a little about the tributes you are voting for. Here is the trivia question:**

**What British television event is happening the day after the (USA) Catching Fire release? This is worth 15 points.**

**Thanks and don't forget to review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	9. District Seven Reapings

**Jazmine Zophobe Vierra' POV**

I sneer victoriously as I lift my blindfold and find my battle axe sticking from the oak tree. I effortlessly pull it from the rough bark and swing at the pine behind, I hear a crack as the trunk breaks away from the stump as the tree falls towards me. With light feet, I swiftly roll out of the way as the pine tree crashes to the ground.

I wipe the sweat from my forehead as I run back to my cabin that I share with my dad, who I call Harry. Ever since the accident a few years ago, involving a falling tree, Harry was crippled and spent most of his time on the sofa.

I burst through the door and get ready for the best day of my life, the day I've been training for for years is finally here, Reaping day. I smile with glee as I brush my shoulder length blond hair. I was giddy with the joy of being in the arena, slaughtering anyone who stands in my way. I trained more than the careers and I could already see myself wearing the victors crown. People call me psycho for being so enthusiastic for wanting to kill. I don't care. Maybe I am a little crazy, but nothing compares to the joy of battle.

When I volunteer for the games, I know I'm going to get tons of sponsors, not only because I have mad skills, but also because I have the looks, too. My blond hair compliments my tan skin and my crystal blue eyes glisten in the sun. I have a curvy frame and I'm skinny but strong. My mind races with different ideas on how I will kill my opponents as I slip on my black, lacy dress and pull on some matching black flats.

These games are going to be so much fun! I just know I will kill half of the tributes in the bloodbath, and then I will murder everyone else, one by one. I'm still debating whether or not I should have an alliance. Perhaps ill team up with a career, but not be part of the pack. Joining a pack is too cliche.

Just as a finishing touch to my outfit, I clasp on my silver heart shaped locket of my family. Harry is on one side, and my mom, Garrety, is on the other. Garrety was killed by President Cyprus himself; one day at a Reapings, she stood up on the podium and said horrible things about the games and President. She was arrested by the peacekeeper, and tried for treason. She was found guilty and executed at the president's hands. Looking back on the whole situation, I'm kind of embarrassed that my own mother would be against the games. I can't believe she would humiliate me like that.

I look at myself in the mirror and smile, the heart locket compliments the heart shaped scar I have on my left wrist. I'm not exactly sure how it got there, but I always thought it looked cool. After saying goodbye to Harry, I sprint out the door, doing a victory run to the best day of my life.

**Makohan "Phan" Reska's POV **

I stretch my arms as I crawl out of the train car where I spent the night. Lukily, it hadn't moved while I was sleeping, or I may have ended up far, far away from District Seven. Well, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. I would do anything to get away from this dump. However, my life was pretty good, whatever I wanted, I would steal. From food to shoes to money, I could take anything without being caught. At birth, my parents left me to die in a cardboard box in an alleyway. Somehow, I was found and a raised by some unfortunate parent, only to be abandoned yet again.

In order to survive, I became a thief, living the rough life. Of course, living the rough life meant that I have had my fair share of fights and brawls, all of which I have won. I can never back down to a fight, whether the reward be power or money. However, even though I was tough, that didn't mean I wasn't a gentleman. Over the last few years, I've had several girlfriends, due to my good style. Well, some us were more than girlfriends. Last year, I got married- well, sort of. One day, we just decided on a whim to be married and it just sort of happened. A few months later, I found out that she was pregnant. Months later, she had a baby boy. However, soon after, she took him and left me alone, I was devastated.

As I get ready for the Reapings, I throw on a rumpled grey shirt and some black baggy jeans. Finally, I slip on some polished black shoes, stolen of course. For good luck, I put on my favorite necklace. The pendant is a glass bottle filled with leaves and pine form the surrounding District Seven trees attached to a leather cord. I examine my reflection in a nearby puddle. My black hair is messy, and my tan skin makes my bright blue eyes stand out. I have a scar on my right arm and a skull tattoo on my left. Then, I head to the town square and hope for the best.

**Jazmine Vierra's POV**

As I get my finger pricked in the check in, I smile. The sight of blood, even my own, makes me excited. I stand in the seventeen year old section and wait for our escort to come onstage. Cleopatra Beyaz, this years escort, slowly sulks into the stage. There is a grim look in her grey eyes. She sure looks like a fun person. Just her presence here makes the district depressed. She begins to speak in a monotone voice.

"Happy Hunger Games. And May the odds be ever in your favor, even though we all know that they aren't," she mutters sadly. "As usual, ladies first." She walks over to the bowl as slow as a turtle and chooses a name.

"Kalise Elodie." A pale, thin girl from the thirteen year old section, slowly walks towards the stage, tears glistening in her eyes. I want to cause the girl just enough trauma before I shout-

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

As fast as lightning, I sprint onto the stage, full of confidence.

"And what is your name?", Cleopatra asks.

"My name is Jazmine Vierra, and I am your next victor!" I proudly declare to the crowd. I am answered with an unsure applause. Cleopatra then goes and chooses who my district partner will be...

**Phan Reska's POV**

Well, Jazmine sure is interesting. We haven't had a volunteer in ages. She looks pretty tough though, but also quite good looking. If she wins, maybe the two of us could go out some time. However, our depressing escort pulls me out of my thoughts as she reads off a name.

"Makohan Reska."

Me? Why me? I am dumbfounded as I walk to the stage with a blank expression. As I stand next to Jazmine, I notice the cunning sneer on her face and a crazy glint in her vibrant blue eyes. She looks like she could kill me with her bare hands at any second. Noticing that I was observing her, she quickly hides her sneer and replaces it with a sweet smile, however, I still didn't trust her. We shake hands, and her hands squeeze mine with a vice like grip.

"Our district seven tributes, everyone."

**A/N**

**Thank you Peeta6in6real6life for Jazmine, becauseofkillianjones for Phan, and Tigergirl22 for Cleopatra! So at the beginning of the story, I forgot to add stylist forms, so I added them. You get 15 points for a stylist, so please send some in! Also, once the tributes get in the arena, I will be interrupting the games every few chapters to add one about a mentor, stylist, or escort. So if you've already sent one in, feel free to send me their backstory for 5 extra points and the chance for them to have their own chapter! You can find the SYOT form for the stylists on my profile. Also, I will soon be adding the application for the head gamemaker sometime this week. Once it's posted, I will accept multiple entries and select my favorite. Details in the next chapter!**

**Here's the trivia question:**

**What does district six specialize in?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	10. District Eight Reapings

**Cyra Wren Gleams' POV**

I was sleeping peacefully, delightful dreams racing through my mind, almost carefree, until the sound that quickens my pulse and makes me tense fills the air. The howling, it came from the woods surrounding the district. The howling of wolves who would never dare to break through the fence and take the risk of venturing into District Eight. Well, normally, they wouldn't. The one time, when the drought struck the district, leaving everything, people and animals left to thirst for water. The day, seven years ago, when I was eight years old, I was walking to school, my throat dry, an wanting to feel the moisture of water in my mouth. I was carefree, minding my own business, when I heard the howling. I turned, too scared to cry out and saw a pack of wolves busting through the fence. They were hungry and looking for water. I tried to run, but they caught up to me. One of them knocked me down and was about to make the kill, when a gunshot rang out. I heard the whimpering of the wolves as they scattered back into the woods. That man, who owned a tailoring shop nearby, had heard the wolves and had come to my aid. Without him, I would have been dead. However, ever since the incident, I had been terrified of wolves.

As I heard the howling coming from outside my bedroom window, I screamed, the memories of that awful morning crept into my head. Even though it was the middle of the night, no one awoke from my shrill cry. Trying to drown out the mournful sound, I settled back into a restless sleep.

-oOo-

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of the workers, who were more like slaves, making their way to the stuffy warehouse where everyone older than ten would slave away from sun up to sundown. However, I had the day off today. Today, was the day that everyone dreads. Today, two unfortunate kids would be sent to their deaths. Here in District Eight, if you were reaped, you would never get out alive. Our tributes pretty much always die in the bloodbath, with the exception of Bianca Calder, who everyone thinks trained secretly.

I slowly roll out of bed, wanting to just sleep the entire day. Zombie like, I walk to the bathroom and yank a comb through my unruly blond hair that instantly tangles itself. I'm fairly tall, five foot seven, but I'm pretty light. My skin is pale and my eyes are an icy crystal blue. After my hair is as untangled as it can get, I pull on my nice light purple dress, the only nice thing I own.

In my district, pretty much everyone is poor. The houses are tiny and there's barely enough food to go around. If you're lucky, like me, you may have your own bedroom.

For good luck, I put on my most prized possession, a bronze watch. It belonged to my great great grandfather who fought in the dark days, 125 years ago. I was told that he fought valiantly until he was gunned down by peacekeepers. This watch was the only thing we had left of him.

Straightening my posture and putting on the most confident look I can, I head downstairs for breakfast. My mom is at the stove, cooking eggs and my little brothers, Boyce and Ryan are wrestling on the ground, pretending to be something in a role playing game. My dad had already left for work. In the morning, my house always had a chaotic atmosphere, but to me, it was home. A little mayhem was always a big part of my life. When mom serves me my eggs, I hardly touch them, for I was nervous about the Reapings. All I was able to stomach was a glass of water. Putting my dishes in the sink, I rush out the door to the Reapings.

-oOo-

**Astar Draper Fiew's POV**

The smell of warm coffee permeates the air as I roll out of my king sized bed, custom ordered from the capital. Ever since I was adopted by the mayor of District Eight after I killed my family, I was living a life of luxury and privilege. I had three feasts every day and well, I was gaining a lot of weight, but whatever. I run a comb through my short red hair, as I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are a deep brown and my skin is a mix of tan and olive. I reach over to my desk and slip on my round glasses. Then, I call down to my personal servant,

"Oi! Lady, get me some water NOW!" I shout down to Mayleen, the maid that the mayor hired just for me. She quickly rushes up the stairs, water in hand and gives me the glass.

"You're too slow! I should just fire you and get a maid that can do things quickly!" I scream rudely as I smash the glass to the ground. "Now clean up this mess before I have you cast out onto the streets!" I smile as I look down on Mayleen, who is on her hands and knees, scooping up the glass pieces. I love putting people in their place. It makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world, which I am. As she finishes cleaning, I order, "Now get out, NOW!", not wanting to anger me any farther, she rushes out, leaving me to gloat over my power.

I head downstairs to the elegant dining room and eat as much of my breakfast feast as I can hold. Stacks of syrupy pancakes are piled high on my plate, along with some up the most exotic fruits in Panem. After finishing my royal feast, go back to my room and change into my all blue suit and leave for the Reapings.

-oOo-

**Cyra Wren Gleams' POV**

I stand silently in the fifteen year olds section as I wait for the escort to begin the reapings. The intensity in the air is overwhelming. All you could here were the nervous breaths of the children who could be reaped. Finally, breaking the tension, our new escort, Herendia Cavier, walks onto the stage. However, she didn't really break the tension, she just made it worse. I had heard many rumors about Herendia. Some where absolutely ridiculous, others were just plain weird. When people said that she was half shark, I didn't believe them. However, I stand corrected. Herendia had large glistening white teeth, extra pointy like a shark. Also, her skin was a deep grey and her grey dress had a shark fin on the back. She looked like she had just risen up from the ocean. Finally, she begins to speak in a deep, dreary voice.

"Happy Hunger Games, everyone. As you have probably heard a million times, this years quarter quell is that this years tributes must face their darkest fear in the arena. Quite boring if you ask me, and cheap, too. I mean we've had mind reading technology for years now, and it's quite tacky. Anyways, here is our District Eight female tribute..."

Another rumor confirmed, she really needs anti depressants or an attitude adjustment or something.

"Cyra Gleams," Herendia announces in her pessimistic voice.

No! I couldn't be going into the arena! I pause for a second with the false hope that somebody might volunteer for me. Well, I wasn't really surprised when no one stepped forth to take my place. As I slowly make my way to the stage, I look back to Boyce and Ryan, who are sobbing and clutching my mom. At that, I burst into tears, knowing that I must kill to see my family again. I wanted to comfort them, but it was too late. I was going into the arena.

-oOo-

**Astar Fiew's POV**

I looked at the pathetic, sobbing girl walk up to the stage. Her head was in her hands as she bawled her eyes out in front of all of Panem. Our horrible, pessimistic escort, Herendia Cavier, goes over to the clear Reaping bowl and pulls out a name. There is a collective silence as we all wonder which pathetic kid would die in the games. Herendia announces...

"Astar Fiew."

For a brief second, I internally panic. But then, I realize, I will have so much fun! I killed my entire family, so twenty three loser kids won't be any different. I will win on the first day, I know it. I strut up to the stage and stand next to the shabby Cyra with a grin on my face. I'll kill her first, I decide, to show my power. There's fear in her eyes as she sees the malevolent look on my face. We shake hands, mine gripping hers with strength that I'll bet nobody else has. I stick my tongue out at Herendia as peacekeepers escort us offstage. I'll win this easily, I know it.

**A/N **

**So what do you think? Thank you bloodbath77 for Astar, Oceanebreeze13 for Cyra and Peeta6in6real6life for Herendia. The form is up for the head game maker contest and I'll be accepting forms through PM until Tuesday November fifth. I will announce the winner later on this week. Here's how the next chapters are going to work, I will finish reapings, have one chapter for goodbyes (I will only do a few POVs), one for the train ride(once again, only a few POVs), one or two for parade, probably five for training, one for training scores, and one for launch. Once the tributes are in the arena, I will post the sponsor catalog on my profile. here's the trivia question:**

**Who killed Rue in the hunger games?**

**Thanks and don't forget to review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	11. District Nine Reapings

**Starr Lynan's POV**

I stare out of my window as the golden sun rises over the wheat fields, casting a fiery glow over the district. I hadn't caught a wink of sleep last night, I was so anxious for the Reapings. I had sat all night at my window sill, thinking about the Quell and what would happen of I was Reaped. I spent all night going through scenarios of the arena. But, then I realized that there was no possibility that I could be chosen for the arena, since my older sister Sunny refused to let me take the tesserae. I stand up from the sill and go to get changed for the reapings.

Searching through my small wardrobe, I select a knee length white skirt and a sky blue blouse and quickly throw them on as I brush my wavy brown hair that grows just past my shoulders. I have emerald green eyes and pale skin, which is strange since we in district nine spend a lot of time in the sun. To finish up the outfit, I clasp on my lucky silver necklace with a star shaped pendant. I look at myself in the grimy mirror and fix my hair until I'm satisfied with the results.

I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth, but I find that my eighteen year old sister, Sunny, is already in there and probably will be for the next hour. Sunny is super girly and and thinks she's all that. However, she can be really nice if she wants to. So instead of waiting for an hour, I head downstairs to brush my teeth in the kitchen sink. My parents are already there, preparing breakfast and getting everything ready for the Reapings. I silently sit down and eat my breakfast, trying not to think about the horrible day to come.

I've always dreaded the Hunger Games, it just seems like it's cruel and unnecessary. It's completely barbaric and it sickens me that kids kill other kids just for sport. And it's hard to believe that some of the tributes enjoy it. They find joy in murdering innocent kids, who had an entire life before them, and it just disappears. So far I've gone four years without being chosen and I have three more to go. I'm hoping for the best.

After I say goodbye to my parents, Sunny and I leave for the Reapings.

-oOo-

**Rye Fields' POV**

My alarm clock erupts in a shrill ringing, blaring loud enough to wake anyone in District Nine. I groan, not wanting to face the trying day ahead of me. For a few minutes, I stare up at the ceiling, pondering about the day to come. This year is my last year in the Reaping bowl and I'm hoping that I will survive this last year before I'm free.

I just find the hunger games to be such a waste of time. I mean, instead of spending billions of dollars on stupid suits and cheesy television entertainment, how about they try to feed the hundreds of thousands of starving families in the outer districts, like nine, ten, eleven, and twelve. I mean, we're the ones who do the most work. And, the districts like nine are the ones who harvest the food, and they barely get any of it. It just goes to the greedy capital people. And the worst part is that they just throw it all away and take it for granted. Many of us are poor and starving! Half of us live on the streets and the other half are struggling to keep our houses. Last week, I overheard my mother taking to one of her work friends about the taxes. She said that we might not be able to keep the house and Peacekeepers have sent her many warnings and I fear the worst. Since we live in a one paycheck family, we tend to struggle to do just simple things, like buying a loaf of bread.

I never met my dad. My mom told me that he abandoned her when he found out she was having me. Ever since, I have always wondered who my real dad was. I would sometimes find myself looking about at the square, analyzing every face, trying to find one with my dark brown eyes or a dimple on their left cheek. Every time I see a man with short brown hair like mine, my heart leaps thinking I've found him. But every time, I know it isn't him. I'm still waiting anxiously for the day when I see him and just know that he is my dad. However, that day is yet to come and I am losing hope.

Slowly, I rise out of my bed, my tall figure almost hitting the ceiling. I put on my nice outfit, which I had laid out the night before. It was a crisp white dress shirt and my black worn dress pants. I had worn the same outfit for Reapings for as long as I can remember. As I examine myself in the small, dirty mirror, the only one in the house, my shirt looks worn and it feel tight as I am extremely muscular. Satisfied with how I look, I head downstairs to see my mom, with worry lines on her forehead from years of stress. She is hunched over a newspaper, looking in the jobs section.

"Are you looking for another job?" I ask. My mom already works three jobs. Marketplace in the morning, harvesting in the afternoon and grain packaging at night.

"Someone's looking for a nanny in the evenings," she responds tiredly. Because of all of her shifts, she barely catches a wink of sleep at night. Working in the evenings will leave her with absolutely no sleep and she's rarely home.

"Mom, all of this work isn't good for you. You're overworking yourself," I warn her, worried about her future.

"Times are tough, Rye. I can barely pay for the house and it's a hardship just to get food, even with you taking the tesserae," she sighs, frowning at the paper. I know I can't argue with her. If my mom wants or needs to do something, nothing would ever get in her way.

"We need to get to the Reapings. They start soon, and we need to get to the fields as soon as possible."

With that, she puts down the paper and we leave.

-oOo-

**Starr Lynan's POV**

As I reach the town square, everything has been decorated for the Reapings. Market stands have been pushed aside and replaced by large, colorful banners, television cameras, news crews, and of course the dreaded stage that no one want to stand on. I take my place in line to get signed in. In the background, I hear the younger kids whimpering and the reporters buzzing around, excited for the Quarter Quell Reapings. I barely flinch as my finger is poked and I wander over to my section. As people are filing in, I look over at Sunny, who's standing in the eighteen year olds section, showing know expression. I try to catch her eye but she's off in her own world. Finally, the escort, Lupé Feather walks purposefully onto the stage. His bleached hair is almost nonexistent next to his pale skin and his blue eyes shine vibrantly in contrast. He is cheerful, but behind the façade is a sad man.

I've heard many stories about Lupé, but theres one that I heard was absolutely true. I heard that he grew up in district six, training to be an engineer when his older brother was reaped for the games. He died pretty early on and Lupé never recovered. He always seems to have more to him than just a stereotypical capital escort. Tapping the mic, he begins to speak.

"Happy Hunger Games, District Nine and May the odds be ever in your favor! This year, our very special tributes will be facing their biggest fear in the arena, IF they live to face it. Without further ado, let's begin!" He struts over to the girls bowl and quickly pulls out a name.

"District Nine's female tribute is... Starr Lynan!"

Immediately, my pulse quickens. I tend to get like this when I'm stressed. My breathing gets louder and louder until I'm feeling lightheaded. I'm wheezing as two burley peacekeepers come over to me and half drag me onto the stage. I'm still hyperventilating as Lupé chooses my district partner.

**Rye Fields' POV**

After arriving and checking in, I stand awkwardly in my section. The girl next me is Sunny Lynan, who is in a few of my classes. We never really talk though. She was always out of my league, being one of the most popular girls in school. As our odd escort does the usual Hunger Games speech, I wonder what's going on in everyones heads right now. Drawing me out of my thoughts, Lupé calls out a name.

"District nine's female tribute is... Starr Lynan!"

I expect Sunny to volunteer, but she just stands there, too shocked and afraid to say a word. As Starr is dragged onto the stage, Sunny's eyes are watering, but she remains silent. I know that she is going to regret not volunteering later on. I feel so sorry for her, she always watches out for her sister and now she couldn't protect her any further. I barely pay attention as Lupé announces another name.

"Rye Fields!"

I'm taken by surprise as everyone turns and looks at me. Sunny's eyes meet mine as she whispers,

"Protect her. Please, whatever you do, just make sure she doesn't get hurt. Promise me?" Tears are streaming from her eyes.

"I promise." That was all I managed to say as I was pulled away by a peacekeeper. I knew I would try my hardest to keep my promise to Sunny as I try to survive in the arena. I WILL protect Starr, even if it's the last thing I do.

**A/N**

**Thanks Jess Kline for Rye and Lupé and Tigergirl22 for Starr! Don't forget to send in game maker forms! The dead line has been moved to Wednesday November 6th. Who's excited for the Catching Fire movie? Its only like seventeen days away, not that I'm counting or anything! Here's the trivia question!**

**Who is in the career pack in the Hunger Games?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	12. District Ten Reapings

**Natasha Trent's POV**

It was dawn and the sun was just rising, but we were already outside, doing our morning food "shopping". Me, my brother, Alex, Jimmy, Oliver, and Natasha McField we're sprinting down the street, grabbing fruits off carts and meat off racks.

"Jimmy, do you have the bread?" I hear Alex call from behind me.

"Yep, I've got it. You have the fruit?" The ten year old responds.

We run all around square, avoiding the peacekeepers and angry shopkeepers. The five of us all live on the streets in our own little gang. After my mom went missing, Alex and I had nowhere to go so we went off and started our own lives, meanwhile taking in three young orphans. As we meet up in our alleyway that we've furnished like a house, we divide up the food and feast. I sit next to Natasha McFeild, who is twelve years old and like a sister to me. Today is her first Reapings, but she seems pretty nonchalant about it. It's probably because I've raised her to be a fighter, like Jimmy and Oliver. Natasha and I are like sisters, we're quite close. However, we're not as close as me and my adopted brother, Alex.

When I was three years old, I was dropped of at the Trent household by some peacekeepers. Mrs. Trent never new why they chose her to take me in, but she was forced to. If she didn't, she would be disobeying direct orders from the president and no one wants to go against him. I was raised in her house with her only son Alex, who used to be jealous of all the attention I would get from his mother. He would cut my hair and destroy my belongings, often making me feel unwanted. Eventually, I don't know what happened, but he suddenly started being nice to me. It came as a shock at first, but it was a welcome change. The two of us became inseparable. He knew all of my secrets and I knew his.

One day, without explanation, Mrs. Trent went missing. It just happened. One day she was here at home, the next, gone. No one ever found out what happened, but it always seemed like Alex wasn't telling me everything he knew. But I just shrugged it off, it was probably just part of his strange oddball personality.

After finishing breakfast, I redo my make up, which I stole, of course. I apply a thick mascara, dark blush and a light blue eyeshadow. Then, I add my trademark, red lipstick. I was always considered pretty with my long golden hair and dark tan. My eyes shone a radiant dark blue. I used my looks to my advantage. Whenever I got arrested for theft, I would just flirt my way out of the situation, which is what I'm best at. I leave Alex to do all of the dirty work, while I use my tactics. I mean, I look pretty intimidating, though. I'm the tallest girl in my district, at six feet, taller than most boys, except for Alex who's seven feet. I quickly duck behind a corner and change into a dark blue knee length dress that I tie off with a dark red ribbon. That dress is the only valuable thing I own that hasn't been stolen from some dumb merchant.

Finally after everyone's ready, Alex, Jimmy, Oliver, Natasha, and I leave for the Reapings.

-oOo-

**Alex Trent's POV**

As usual, we stole our entire breakfast this morning, making up an entire feast. My wingman, Jimmy, did most of the work, as he is the fastest one in the gang. You could barley see him as he swiftly maneuvers in and out between the stands. My adopted sister, Tash goes around the corner to change as I continue eating in my ripped up jeans and black hoodie. I was never a person for dressing up fancy.

We mostly eat in silence, mainly because I never talk and even the kids are intimidated by me. I'm the tallest guy in the district, and many people say I have a cold personality and I've heard mutters about me being psycho. I really don't pay munch attention to them. I just stick with my gang and everything turns out great.

My best friend is Natasha, who we all call Tash so we don't confuse her with the twelve year old we call Natasha. When Tash was three, peacekeepers dropped her off at our doorstep, forcing my mom to take her in. The first thing I noticed about the peculiar girl was that she didn't talk like a normal District Ten person. In fact, she sounded exactly like the escorts from the capital with her posh accent. Over the years of being forced to watch government broadcasts, I couldn't help but notice her similarities with President Cyprus. They had the same deep blue eyes and golden hair. Deep down, I had always suspected that Tash was his daughter. But I never said anything out loud about it. Honestly, during her first few years of living with us, I hated her. She always got moms attention and I was sick of it. I bullied her relentlessly, but she always showed me nothing but compassion. That was when I realized that she was the only person who didn't call me a freak or psycho. I realized that I was bullying the only person who was nice to me. From that moment on, I was kind to her and we became best friends.

My mom, on the other hand, was an evil witch. As I got older, she would treat me like her slave and eventually, she started treating Tash the same way. One night, she got mad at me for not doing what she wanted me to and attacked me. I tried to stay defensive, but my violent side got ahold of me. Before I knew it, she was dead. I couldn't bring myself to tell Tash what I did, so I kept it a secret. All Tash knows is that she went missing.

Tash comes out from behind a corner, in a nice blue and red dress, the one that my mom gave to her. I loathed it, just as I loathed the original owner, but I never told her. I kept most of my thoughts to myself. Finally, we leave for the Reapings.

-oOo-

**Tash Trent's POV**

I tell Jimmy and Oliver to go and stand in the family section as Alex, Natasha and I get signed in. Natasha goes over to the twelve year olds and Alex and I head over to the fifteen years olds section. We stand there awkwardly, without talking as we wait anxiously for the escort to come onstage. For me, the hunger games are alright. I mean, I don't train for them or obsess about them like the careers do. They're just simply part of my life.

I'm nearly blinded as our escort rushes onto the stage, squealing with excitement. Ugh, Trinia Yearn, again? I hate her so much. She's screechy, and the most annoying person on the planet. Her pale skin is covered in glitter, reflecting the glaring sun into our eyes. Her face is absolutely ridiculous. Her head is so large, probably because its filled completely either air. It's like a balloon, and there's probably no brain in there what so ever. And don't even get me started on her eyelashes, they're completely obnoxious. I mean, I have large eyelashes, but they're trendy. Her eyes basically have spikes coming out of the lids. The microphone squeaks as she screeches with excitement,

"Happeeeeeeey Hunger Games! This year is going to be so exciting! Let's choose our female tribute!"

Wow, things sure are fast paced this year. Trinia's ring covered hand dances around in the bowl for a minute, and then snags a name.

"Natasha Trent!"

A screaming is heard from the twelve year olds. Natasha is yelling her head off.

"Nooo, it can't be me!"

No! Oh my gosh, she can be so dumb sometimes. So thinks she's the one who's been reaped. I try to stop her from doing something stupid, but it's too late.

She takes off running away from the square, crying. Everything is in slow motion. Peacekeepers try to restrain her, but she fights back. Then, I hear a gunshot. I know, at that moment, that Natasha McField was no more.

In mourning, I slowly climb the steps to the stage, my eyes blank from the loss of my best friend. I'm staring into space when Trinia chooses the next name.

**Alex Trent's POV**

A gunshot... Then silence. My dear friend and sister, Natasha, was gone. I didn't feel loss or sadness, just blankness. I shake with rage as I see Tash onstage. There was no way I would loose two sisters in one day. So when Trinia calls out,

"Desmond Provolo!"

Pure emotion takes over. Before I know what I'm doing I roar,

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

There was no way I was going to let Tash die. I would protect her with my life.

"Yipeeeee! A volunteer! Now what's your name?" Trinia squeals with excitement.

"Alex Trent," I say, with attitude.

"Oooooh, looks like we have another set of siblings in the arena!"

Wait, there's another set of siblings in the games? Interesting. However, I brush this off. Tash and I shake hands ad she winks, flirting at the audience. I will protect Tash, no matter what.

**A/N**

**So, technically, we've had our first death! Thanks tasherekalb for Tash and Alex, and Peeta6in6real6life for Trinia. Don't forget to send in head game maker forms! Here's the trivia!**

**Name at least three things on the 'clock' in the Catching Fire arena.**

**Thanks and please review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	13. District Eleven Reapings

**Athena May's POV**

"3...2...1...FIGHT!"

I hid, crouched in a corner, my small frame concealed by shadows. I observe the two men, one of them is my brother, Zeus, who is twenty five. He charges at the other guy as they fight. Punch after punch is thrown, until finally, a winner is declared. Zeus jumps from the arena waving his arms victoriously. Money is being exchanged and toasts are being poured. I wasn't supposed to be here, for I was told that I was too young to watch the fights. However, with the help of Cesar, my sixteen year old brother, we sneak out and enjoy the rush of the game.

My dad has run a fighting and gambling business for as long as I can remember. The President didn't approve of such things, since they were reserved for the careers. Therefore, it was our family secret. The peacekeepers never enforced taking it down, in fact, most of the fighters were peacekeepers. They'd sneak down here after a long day of work and have some fun.

All of my brothers were trained to fight. Zeus, Tiberius, Hannibal and Cesar. My dad named all of us after great warriors. My name, Athena, came from the ancient Greeks. However, my dad didn't feel that it was proper to train me. I am the only girl in the family and the youngest, at age twelve. But, secretly, my brothers have been training me. Not in weapons, but in agility, strength, and hand to hand. My small size and quick reflexes can out maneuver any large opponent.

However, all of my talent comes with a weakness. I'm too kind, and would never harm a fly. But, if someone threatens me or someone I love, I go all out on them. I've never been able to control my temper. If I get mad, I turn into a green, angry monster, and will fight anyone. But, I'm usually, the sweetest girl you will ever meet.

No one knew about my special talent, not even dad. To many people, I'm the innocent little girl with the little brown pigtails. My dark brown eyes are young and carefree and my skin is tanned from hours in the sun. I'm used to violence, because of my family's career, but I still don't appreciate fighting for recreation, like the Hunger Games.

Even though me and my brothers are the most experienced fighters in District Eleven, we were instructed by our dad to never volunteer, no matter what the circumstance was. So far, Zeus, Tiberius and Hannibal have made it through the Reaping years, and Cesar only has three to go. I, however, am just starting. I'm not too nervous about Reapings, mostly because I try not to think about them. But deep down, I'm terrified.

Suddenly, I realize that everything has gone quiet. Caught in my reverie, I didn't notice that everyone at the arena had left for the night. Dad was probably on his way home now! If he discovered that I was out of bed at the fight, I would be in huge trouble! As fast as a speeding bullet, I run like I've never run before, my feet flying from the ground.

The sun is rising, ever so slowly, I knew I had until the sun was up to be back in my room. With quick agility, I scale the side of my house and jump in through my window. Seconds later, I hear my dad coming in through the front door. That was close, too close. Quickly, throw on my blue dress. Well, it wasn't really as dress, more like a sack made out of an empty grain bag. I didn't really own anything of value, so my nicest thing was basically, a grain sack.

I rush downstairs, just as Dad and brothers are about to leave.

"You coming?" Hannibal asks with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and nod. With that, the six of us head out.

-oOo-

**Hayden Cory Grant's POV**

I ruffle my spiky orange hair as my dad calls up, yet again.

"Come on! I called you down an hour ago!"

"I said I'm COMING!" I respond, frustrated. I hadn't even begun to get ready. I was just staring off into space, calming myself for the day to come. I'm just over halfway through my Reaping years, and I wish they would go by quicker. I can't wait for this yearly stress to be over with. It's too much to take.

I reach into my closet and grab the first thing I find. A green t shirt and some brown pants. I'm over getting dressed up for the Reapings. None of the guys ever do. The only thing considered fancy that I'm wearing is a silver bangle on my left wrist. I don't really no why I wear it or even where it came from. I just think it's cool.

I'm a true ginger, with short orange hair and pale skin with deep brown eyes. I hate it when people stereotype gingers. Of course I have a soul! I guess it's just one of those weird things that people do, like dumb blondes and soulless gingers. They should just accept who people are and not pay attention to how they look.

On my way downstairs, I bump into my little sister, Pauline, who's fourteen. She looks just like me with the same hair, skin, and eyes. My entire family looks identical. You'd think my parents were related by blood, not marriage.

"You ready for the Reapings?" Pauline asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I respond reluctantly.

With one last glance back, the two of us meet up with our parents and we depart.

-oOo-

**Athena May's POV**

I wince as I get my finger poked by the peacekeeper. I never like the sight of blood. Just looking at it makes my stomach ache and my eyes well up. I say goodbye to the others as we go to our sections. Cesar gives me a reassuring glance as he stands, tall and proud with he sixteen year olds. The normally dreary and colorless town square had been redecorated with colorful signs and posters of President Cyprus. I'm sure they didn't want to put the dismal District Eleven on television, so they spruced it up a little bit. But, I knew that as soon as the camera crews left, everything would be dreary again, and two families will lock their doors and disappear from the world for the next two weeks.

In a cloud of perfume that could be smelled all the way from the twelve year olds, comes our escort, Pineconia Grassless. She is a complete capital stereotype. Her face is covered in gold makeup, blinding us with the glare and a silver nose ring hangs from her face. Her large gold wig brings the whole thing together into one, big, shiny capital woman.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the 125th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor! This year, our heroic tributes will be facing their biggest fear! Heres our annual video of the Hunger Games, enjoy!"

We are all forced to watch a gruesome recap of the games, including the past quells and the star crossed lovers from District Twelve. I never liked them. The girl from our district died to save her life, only for that no good Everdeen girl to get killed by the District Two psychopath. The whole love story thing was pretty cheap and totally fake. It was probably just a ploy for more sponsors.

When the video is finally finished, Pineconia proceeds.

"This years female is... Athena May!"

This can't be happening! My names only in there once! I might have a fighting chance, but I'm sure the other tributes will get me! What will I do?

My mind races as I slowly walk up to the stage with tears in my eyes. My vision fogs up as Pineconia chooses the boy...

-oOo-

**Hayden Grant's POV**

I felt sorry for the little girl who trudged onto the stage. She looks so sweet with her light brown pigtails and childish features. How could people suspect her to be a murderer? I didn't know here, but I knew she wouldn't hurt a fly. However, my pity for her was interrupted by another name being called.

"Hayden Grant!"

Seriously? How could this happen? My heat races as I begin to shale with fear. No! I can't appear as weak, I can get more sponsors. Taking deep steady breaths, I try to walk as confidently as I can up onto the stage. Pineconia's gold makeup and hair are even more blinding up close. I shake Athena's frail hand as carefully as I could, afraid I might hurt her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our District Eleven tributes!"

**A/N So what do you think? Thanks Peeta6in6real6life for Hayden and Pineconia and Parrothead for Athena! Only one more reaping chapter left! Thanks for sticking through the more boring chapters! Here's the trivia!**

**What did Katniss show the gamemakers in her first games?**

**Thanks and don't forget to review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	14. District Twelve Reapings

**Heaven LaFratta's POV**

I starred out of my bedroom window as James Brooks walks by. His sandy blond hair shines in the rising sun and his big blue eyes gaze up at me, signaling me to come down.

I quickly throw on the dress I had laid out. It was extremely pretty. It was a pure white with sequins lining the top. The ruffled skirt was made of a soft material that matched my white slippers. I had already styled my hair, tucking my light blond ringlet locks into a ballet style bun. I had a strange appearance for a District Twelve girl. I had the blond hair and hazel eyes from the merchant area, but my skin was tan like the seam kids. I have delicate, childish features and I'm often mistaken for a younger girl.

I rush downstairs as I meet up with James. As I open the door, he takes in a gasp. I have had a crush on James for a while, but I'm not sure he likes me back. Therefore, I go out of my way to impress hike, whether it's wearing a pretty dress, or reading an extra difficult book.

Both James and I are obsessed with reading. I'm mostly into it because of my mom, who's a teacher at the high school. Every few days, James and I would trade our favorite books and spend hours reading together. My mom always says that I should get a social life and spend time with someone other than James. But I'm fine with just the two of us.

"Hey, Heaven," James says, his adorable features gazing into my eyes. He looks just like a teddy bear. In fact, his older sister nicknamed him Teddy. This is because his childish features and large eyes resemble one.

"Hey James! Did you finish the book I lent you?" I ask cheerfully.

"Umm yeah, here it is. I loved it!" He hands me my book back. This one was my prized possession, a first edition. But I trusted James with anything.

"Soo, are you ready to go?" I ask him.

He nods as I set my book inside and we head of to the Reapings.

-oOo-

**Freaton Durein Gefle's POV**

I look at my reflection in the mirror and sigh with disappointment. I'm as ugly as ever. No girl will ever like me. I'm skinny, my face is just hideous and I'm awkward. I've tried everything to look good. I've worked out, which failed epically, I couldn't lift even the lightest weight. Also, I've tried every guy hair product I could afford, but it just made me smell horrible and my hair like plastic. My dull Seam grey eyes are colorless and plain and my long dirty blond hair is limp and ugly. My olive skin is more of a yellow and I'm stick thin. The only remotely cool thing about me is my pranks, which usually turn out horribly and make me look like the fool.

I can't even look nice in my grey dress clothes. I should just stop trying. I'll always be a loser to the world. Ever since my dad died of pneumonia, a few years ago, I've been lonely and depressed. I've feared death ever since that day when he left us.

I sulk downstairs where my mom is looking for food for breakfast. Of course, there is none, since we can barely afford anything. Therefore, I just skip breakfast, as usual.

Today is my least favorite day of the year. The day when two kids are selected to fight to the death in the Hunger Games. I'm hoping for the best and that I don't get reaped. Taking one last look at the small house we live in, my mom and I leave for the Square.

-oOo-

**Heaven LaFratta's POV**

James and I walk over to the fourteen year olds section while exchanging a worried glance between the two of us.

"Okay, let's make an agreement okay?" James proposes.

"Alright, what is it?" I ask, curious.

"Promise me, that if one of us is chosen, don't volunteer. If one of us wins, then we can stay together," he says solemnly.

"I promise," I say. However I know that if I'm chosen, I won't survive. I know that I could bring myself to kill anyone. My negative thoughts are interrupted as our escort, Butterfly Morlos tiptoes onto the stage.

Butterfly is definitely my favorite escort so far. She's more quiet and not screechy like some of the others we've had.

"Happy Hunger Games, everyone!" She barely whispers into the microphone. Her pale pink hair looks almost white in the cloudy weather and her bright blue eyes shine vibrantly. "As usual, we will be selecting our female tribute first."

She timidly walks over to the girls bowl and pulls out a name.

"Heaven LaFratta."

I give James a look of fright as I step out to face my destiny.

-oOo-

**Freaton Gefle's POV**

I watch as a beautiful girl, about my age, steps onto the stage. Her face is indifferent, but I know on the inside, she's scared to death. I feel sorry for her, she shouldn't have to die so early in her life. District Twelve hasn't had a victor in years, most of us die in the bloodbath.

Our kooky escort gracefully walks over to the boys bowl and grabs a name.

"Freaton Gefle..."

I must stay strong, I can't show weakness or I will die for sure. As I step up next to Heaven, Butterfly wrinkles her nose at me. She probably thinks I'm the ugliest tribute she's ever seen. I know I won't survive far in the games. The capital would never let a loser like me win. I shake hands with Heaven as I gaze into her beautiful hazel eyes...

**A/N**

**Finally, the Reapings are finished! Thanks starry-eyed dreamer86 for Heaven, bloodbath77 for Freaton, and Tigergirl22 for Butterfly. The winner for the head game maker is... Jayla MacKenzie, sent in by tasherekalb! The fan favorite poll is being posted on my profile so go ahead and vote!**

**Here is the trivia!**

**In Catching Fire, who's in Katniss's alliance?**

**Don't forget to review!**


	15. Sponsors

**Alright, so here are the prices for the sponsor points. FYI, you cannot purchase items until after the bloodbath. There will be no pre game gifts. Also, if you have submitted more than one tribute, don't spend everything on just one tribute. I won't accept purchases through reviews, only through PM. Also, if your tribute dies before you've spent all of your points or you haven't sent in a tribute, feel free to buy things for another favorite tribute.**

**So here's how this works. Once the tributes are in the arena, you can purchase things for them, whether it's food, weapons or supplies. If you see something you want, send me a PM saying what you want and for whom. Here are the prices.**

**Food and water**

**bag of trail mix 3 pts**

**soup 8 pts**

**one serving of meat (your choice) 15 pts**

**apple 5 pts**

**small meal (meat, side) 20 pts**

**large meal (2 meat, 2 side, juice) 60 pts**

**five star meal (4 meat, 2 side, soda, dessert) 120 pts**

**small water 20 pts**

**large water 30 pts**

**Medical Supplies**

**bandage 20 pts**

**cold pack 40 pts**

**heat pack 60 pts**

**itch cream 60 pts**

**burn cream 80 pts**

**4 pain pils 100 pts**

**4 sleeping pills 90 pts**

**bug spray 40 pts**

**Sunscreen 70 pts**

**Weapons**

**Knife (4) 80 pts**

**darts 80 pts**

**small sword 90 pts**

**small axe 90 pts**

**sword 100 pts**

**axe 100 pts**

**bow w/ arrows 100 pts**

**mace 100 pts **

**spear 100 pts**

**trident 100 pts**

**arrows 15 pts each**

**noose 70 pts**

**double sided axe 120 pts**

**vial of poison 100 pts**

**other**

**wire 30 pts**

**rope 30 pts**

**tent 90 pts**

**tarp 70 pts**

**backpack (empty) 40 pts**

**sleeping bag 70 pts**

**training outfit 120 pts**

**matches 50 pts**

**flashlight 50 pts**

**sunglasses 60 pts**

**nightvision glasses 70 pts**

**fishing rod 80 pts**

**note from mentor (you must specify what it says) 50 pts (you get 1 free)**

**Thanks, you don't need to review this, but if you notice anything that's missing, please let me know. Here's the trivia!**

**What is Peeta's stylists name?**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	16. Goodbyes- James, Dannin, Heaven

**James Rivers' POV**

Crystal and I were pushed forcefully to the Justice building, where we awaited the arrival of our family. The two of us were too afraid to speak. We just sat there, perched on the dark green velvet chair, trying not to think about the tortures we were going to face in the arena. Finally, the mahogany doors burst open, and my parents and Sofie come rushing in. Sofie's face is wet with tears and she's clutching the ragged doll she has loved since she was born.

"You have three minutes," a threatening peacekeeper muttered and left us alone.

"Mom, Dad, will be okay?" Crystal asks with worry.

"Just protect each other, and everything will be alright. Train with only a few weapons that you think you're good at and stick together. If you can try to join with the career. Do you understand?" My dad says seriously. His forehead is creased with worry lines and his hair seemed grayer than it was this morning.

His hands shaking, he slowly pulls off his gold ring, with an opal fish in the center and hands it to me. This was a great honor, he never went anywhere without it.

"James, take this ring and use it as your token. Take care of it and don't loose it," Dad says with seriousness. I look over at Crystal, who has a jealous look on her face.

"What will my token be?" She asks, the envy showing through her voice.

"Hewr, sissy," Sofie says, taking her rag doll in her tiny hands and handing it to my sister. I couldn't believe it! She was parting with her beloved doll.

"Sofie, I couldn't! She's your favorite," Crystal pushes it away, not wanting to accept it.

"Pweeze? You can wemember me wif it," I had never heard anything so mature from such a little girl.

Not knowing what to say, Crystal accepts the doll, tears forming in her eyes.

Suddenly, the peacekeeper rushes through the door and roughly pulls my family away.

"Good luck! We love you!" Mom calls just as the doors begin to close. Crystal and I are pulled away to the train.

**Dannin Grande's POV**

I sit in the justice building, fidgeting with my hands, trying to keep calm. I was terrified for the fears I would face in the arena. Two peacekeepers in white uniforms escort my family into the room. This room is easily the nicest I've ever been in. The seats are covered in a fine embroidery and the floors are made of an expensive pine wood. My Granny is the first person to come to me and hold me in her embrace. She whispers in my ear,

"Listen, Dannin. I know you can win this. Stay hidden, make a small group of friends and try not to kill anyone unless it's absolutely necessary. You will win, I know you will," she whispers with determination.

"Take this," she pulls out her silver hair pin with a ruby ladybug on the tip. Granny uses it to pin my hair behind my ear. "This was a wedding gift from your grandfather, my most prized possession. With this, you will always remember me, and I will be in your heart."

I smile sadly, I know how valuable the pin was to Granny. And now, it was being passed to me. I embrace her and the rest of my family.

"Good luck, Dannin," Matt whimpers to me.

"I love you, you'll do great," mom says.

The peacekeepers then step forward and take my family away, leaving me alone.

**Heaven LaFratta's POV**

I wait, alone. In my white dress, which now became my funeral gown. The first person to enter to say goodbye is my mom, Grace. She is tall, taller than any woman I know and her blond hair is pulled tightly into a bun, much like mine.

"Heaven, honey, I'm so sorry this had to happen. But you'll win, promise?"

I nod my head reluctantly, knowing that I wouldn't. Tears filled my eyes as she embraced me, holding me tightly.

"Get some allies, keep below the radar. Use your skills and do what your mentor tells you to and just win!"

We hug again and don't let go until the peacekeepers pull us apart. They drag her out the door, sobbing. Then, they bring in another person.

"James!"

We run towards each other and embrace.

"Listen, Heaven. There's not much time. Train as hard as you can. Become an expert at survival and you will win," he whispers with urgency. Quickly, he pulls out an academic medal from his pocket. I remember when he won it. It's was at the all district spelling bee, in which he won first prize. He had always cherished it.

"This was going to me my token if I was reaped. I want it to be yours," he gently puts it into my hand. It was a round disk made from mock gold, since no one could afford the real thing. On the back, the words "James Brooks" were engraved. Attached, was a thick black strap.

"Thank you James. James, there's something I need to tell you."

"Anything, Heaven."

"James, I... I-"

Suddenly, the peacekeeper bursts through the door.

"Times up, time to go."

"No! James! James..." But it was too late. He was gone. And I never got the chance to tell him I loved him.

**A/N**

**What did you think? I might do another goodbyes chapter, or I might go on to the next part. Tell me what you think I should do. Also, if anyone has ideas for mutts or traps for the arena, let me know via PM. Also, don't forget to vote for fan favorite! Here's the sponsor question!**

**Who visited Katniss during her goodbyes?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	17. Goodbyes- Rora, Athena, Rye

**Rora Hitchens' POV**

My arm is throbbing, but I can barely feel it. All feeling has gone numb as I sit in a dreary room in the justice building and wait to say my goodbyes. The peacekeepers were so cruel with me and they never bothered to give me a sling or a cold pack. I just sat there, too afraid to move and hurt myself.

My parents and Alexis rush into the room. Alexis is about to embrace me, but notices my arm and pulls back. My sister opens her hand, and folded neatly in her palm is the poem I has helped write.

"Rora, this is for you," she opens my fingers and fold the poem inside, "You will win, sis. I hope your arm gets better."

But, in truth, I looked down at my arm, not really sure if the capital could fix it. I knew that if I went into the arena like this, I wouldn't last for long.

"Mom, take care of the dogs for me," I request to mom.

"I will, when you get home, they'll be perfectly fine. You're going to come back home and everything will be back to normal."

She's right. I will win and I will see my family again. I'll see Koda and Alexis and my parents and everything will be back to normal.

"Times up," a peacekeeper in a crisp white uniform escorts my family out.

"I love you!" Mom calls as she's pulled outside.

There I was, sitting alone. I had never felt more alone in my life.

**Athena May's POV**

I was still shaken up from the reapings. I was trembling in the soft chair, nicer than anything I've seen in Eleven. My dad and brothers are thrown into the room roughly by peacekeepers. My dad was the first to speak.

"Athena, I'm so sorry. I should have let you train with your brothers."

I hesitate, "Dad, there's something I need to tell you. All those years when you've been training the others, I've gotten training to."

There is a shocked look on his face.

Quickly, Cesar chimes in, "I trained her in everything you taught me. I would sneak her up to the arena at night and she would watch the games. She and I would stay after everyone has left and train. She's better than most of the fighters I've seen."

I brace myself for the yelling from dad. But he just sighs with relief.

"Cesar, thank you. Athena, you may just have a shot at winning this."

Dad pulls a clunky package from his pocket. He unwraps it and inside is a rock.

"What is that?" I ask, curious.

"A rock," I still don't understand. Dad sees the confused look on my face, and clarifies.

"It's not just any rock. It's an Alamo rock. Hundreds of years ago, there was a place called Texas. And there was a battle. Panem used to be a country called America, and next to America was a country called Mexico. At the time, Texas belonged to Mexico, but Texas wanted to be part of America. So there was a battle at a fortress called the Alamo. There were thousands of Mexicans, but only a hundred Texans. The Texans fought up until the last man."

"And did they win?" I ask, wanting to know more.

"No. But they inspired the soldiers for the rest of the war. And eventually, the Texans did win. And without them, we wouldn't have District Four. This rock is one of the few remaining pieces of the Alamo. With the stone, you will remember that you can be a spark for something big. You can defy the odds and win the Games."

"Thanks Dad," I pocket the stone and hug him, "I love you all."

"You can win," Tiberius reassures me.

"Fight like I thought you, and you will win," Cesar tells me. And with that, my family has left. But the hope stayed.

**Rye Field's POV**

I'm still processing what has just happened as Mom rushes into the room and looks at me seriously. We embrace and then she looks right into my eyes.

"Listen, Rye. This could be the chance we've been waiting for. If you win, we'll have enough money and we'll never have to work again. Just try your hardest, and you will win, okay?"

"I promise, Mom."

All I wanted was for her to be happy. I don't want her to work a day in her life and I don't want her to be stressed.

"Heres my advice, get a small group of tributes from the outer districts, no one too strong and work together. Stay hidden and only kill if necessary. I love you, Rye, and I'll see you in a few weeks."

We embrace until a peacekeeper drags her away. Roughly, I'm pulled over to the train and escorted inside, taking one last look at my district.

**A/N**

**So this is the last chapter of goodbyes. I'm going to do two chapters for the train ride and then it's on to the capital. Every tribute gets at least one capital POV. Heres the question!**

**Name three things Katniss gets from the cornucopia in the Hunger Games.**

**Thanks! **

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	18. Train Ride- Mace, Cyra

**Mace Tomahawk's POV**

After the Reapings, Scarlett and I were escorted to the luxury train that would take us to the Capital. Our escort, Lexius, basically just told us where our bedroom is and left us to do our own thing. Scarlett and I headed to the dining car for the gourmet capital food. It was nearly lunch time and I was starving. I got some filet and a few desserts and sat down next to Scarlett and began to eat.

"So have you trained at all? I've never seen you at the academy," I ask her.

"I didn't train at the academy. I ran away from home a few years ago and trained myself," she says quietly. She doesn't seem like an outgoing person.

"What did you train in?" I ask, curious. I want my career pack to only have the best tributes.

"Archery and spears."

Not bad, I'll have to see how she does in the training centre.

Just then, a man who we recognize from television storms into the car. His brown eyes are bloodthirsty and his black hair is combed back. His tall, muscular form can barely fit through the door.

"My name is Thor Tilam and I will be your mentor. You will do exactly as I say and one if you will win. You will only speak when spoken to and call me sir. Do you understand?" He speaks in a thundering voice. I like him. He seems serious and knows what he's doing. He would have made a great teacher at the academy.

"So what do we have this year. A volunteer chosen by the academy and a homeless girl. I know exactly which one of you will win," he says arrogantly.

"Excuse me! At least give me chance! I've trained before and I'm quite good, thank you very much!" Scarlett shouts, angry.

"Listen, girl! If you even want a shot at winning this year, you better do what I say bad don't sass me," Thor scolds.

I glare at her, Thor's right. She better prove herself, if she wants a shot.

"Alright, the first lesson for you two is to know your enemy. Turn on the television and watch the Reapings. Keep in mind who you want to ally with and who you want to axe in the bloodbath. Take notes and I'll be back." Thor swiftly turns and walks away.

Obeying my mentor, I pick up the remote and turn on the television. In district one, the boy, Marble, seemed like a good addition, but Aurora seemed like a wuss. The volunteer from three seemed alright, but not strong enough. Then there were the little kids from four. They both seemed strong, despite their small size. I didn't want to underestimate them. There was no one from five, six, or eight. The girl from seven seemed like she would make a good fighter, but there was no one else that seemed worthy. We might have to get a few weaklings or the District Four kids just to have strength in numbers.

"So, Scarlett, who do you think should be in our pack?" I ask her.

"Whoever you want, seeing how I'm not going to be with you. I'm more of a lone fighter," she responds.

"Suit yourself," I respond bitterly. Her loss, she really doesn't know what she's doing. After that, we stopped talking, now that we were officially enemies. I think about who should be in the pack as Scarlett puts her food away and leaves.

**Cyra Gleams' POV**

Astar really scared me. He wouldn't stop going on about who he was going to kill as we were watching the Reapings. Many of the tributes gave off an intimidating aura, especially the seven girl, both from two, and the one boy. I had made the decision to not silly and fight for myself. The betrayal of allies would hurt too much.

It seemed like Astar would be going alone too, complaining that he was too good for everyone else. But really, he doesn't seem as tough as he says he is. I mean, he's fat and can barely fit through the door. He's a sitting duck for the careers.

Our mentor Bianca Calder, or Bibs, as she told us to call her, didn't seem to like him either. I like her. She seems like a party person, but hides it behind a cold facade. She's tall, with brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin is pale and has a black tattoo of a feather on her arm.

She seems like someone who has a lot of secrets and isn't a typical bloodthirsty victor. The two of sat down and had dessert while Astar was busy watching the Reapings on a loop.

"So how do you feel about being reaped?" She asked me.

"It was all kind of a rush, I'm nervous about the games," I respond truthfully.

"I was too. Whats your fear? We can work on a way to strategize against it."

I think for a second, then an obviousness answer pops into my head.

"Wolves. When I was little, I was attacked by them and I've hated them ever since," I tell her.

"Well, you've been through more than most of the tributes I've trained. You could have a shot. At the training centre, we'll work on hunting and how about spears? You seem like someone who would use a spear." Bibs advises me.

"Sure, I guess," I respond.

"Now get some rest. It's going to be a long couple of days. I've got to go deal with that over there. I'm rooting for you!" She smiles at me and heads over to Astar. I find my way to my room and go to sleep.

**A/N**

**Okay, so I'm doing a total of three train chapters, two tributes in each. Thank you becauseofkillianjones for Bianca and Tigergirl22 for Thor. Starting now, sponsor questions will be worth 5 points, since many people have around 400 points and it's getting a little over powered. Here's the trivia!**

**Who is in Katniss's team during the capital invasion in mockingjay? **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	19. Train Ride- Hayden, Jazmine

**Hayden Grant's POV**

I am shocked as I enter the train and come face to face with a buffet of gourmet capital food. I've never seen so much food in one place before. There were plates and plates of meats, seafood, fruits, soups, and desserts. Most of this food I had never seen before in my life. I picked up a few desserts, ginger cookies and "macaroons", Pineconia called them. I sit down next to Athena, who had also filled her plate with delicacies.

I feel sorry for Athena. She's only twelve years old and has probably never had any experience with fighting or survival. But, then again, neither had I. Athena and I don't speak to each other much, we just eat in silence.

Our heads turn as the door opens and in comes a small girl who looked no older than Athena. I recognized her as last years victor, Maylin Duran. I cant believe that they would let a fourteen year old become a mentor. She just seems so young. I know it will be difficult taking orders from a little kid. Her jet black hair is pulled into pigtails, much like my district partner's. Her dark brown eyes are glistening with spark, but deep inside, you can see sadness. Everyone was shocked as the girl who scored a three in training pulled ahead and won the games.

"Hello! I'm Maylin Duran and I'm going to be your mentor this year! I know it's going to be awkward taking orders from a kid, but trust me. I've got experience. Honestly I don't really like the games, I just sort of have to be here," Maylin says cheerfully, "my recommendation for you is to be part of an alliance and don't ignore the survival stations at the training centre."

"Hi, I'm Athena!"

"Yes, I know. So let's start with watching the Reapings. We can find out who we're up against and who we want to team with," Maylin advices.

We turn on the television and watch the Reapings district by district. I don't want to ally with any of the careers, they're nothing but trouble. I do notice the two from ten, the boy from seven and both from nine. The boy from eight and the girl from seven seem too bloodthirsty and the two from twelve don't look like they could help us much.

After the Reapings are finished, Maylin asks,

"So, who would you like to ally with? Athena?"

"Hmm, maybe the girls from eight, nine, and twelve?" She responds.

"Alright. How about you, Hayden?"

"Both from ten, the boy from seven and the boy from nine," I list.

"I'll talk to their mentors. For now, go to your rooms and get ready for the capital."

**Jazmine Vierra's POV**

I skip with glee to the train car while Makohan trudges behind. A peacekeeper opens the train car door and I step in, immediately turning on the television. My strategy is to find one strong ally and kill everyone in sight. Of course, I'd betray that ally later in the game, leading me to an easy victory.

However I was dissapointed in this years tributes. There were many little kids this year, and a lot of the older tributes cried or passed out during the Reapings. One girl fainted and broke her arm while being dragged onstage. That scene made me grin with glee. The girl from ten seemed alright, but she is probably going to ally with that tall freak of a brother. The boy from eight was so fat, it was comical. He won't even survive the bloodbath, and the twelve boy was honestly the ugliest thing I've ever seen. The only promising person was the district two girl, but I'll have to see how she does in training. I laugh manically, thinking about how easy it was going to be to win. I picked the best year to volunteer! However, I'm sort of disappointed at how easy this is going to be.

I notice that the first thing Makohan does is raid the dessert table. Typical tributes. They get fat before the game sand then can't take the hunger. The eight boy has already gotten a head start on that.

As I'm studying the tributes and Makohan is eating, our escort, Lilac Fauchay, comes in. I had seen her all over the news, since she's the only living district seven victor. Although, I had never seen her in person. Her olive skin glows in the light and her dirty blond hair flows down her back. Even though she is forty six, she looks thirty.

"Um, hi... I'm lilac. And you two must be Jazmine and Makohan," she whispers. For a killer, she's pretty shy. I can't believe she won the games.

"Please, call me Phan. You can too, Jazmine," Phan corrects. Puh-lease, there's no way I'm becoming friends with a homeless guy who's probably never touched a weapon in his life.

"So I see you've been watching the Reapings. What do you think about the tributes?" Lilac asks me.

"They all seem like easy targets. I'll win on the first day," I sneer, grinning evilly.

"Okay then... How about allies?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to wait until training."

"Good idea. Now go have some lunch and I'll talk to Phan," Lilac tells me.

I leave the car and go to my bedroom and dream about the great times I'm going to have in the arena.

**A/N**

**Three chapters in one day! Thank you Peeta6in6real6life for Lilac and Minticool1 for Maylin! Here's the trivia:**

**Who is the head game maker in catching fire?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	20. Train Ride- Gertrude, Starr

**Gertrude Chambers' POV**

The peacekeepers escorted me to the train, without even taking me to goodbyes. They must have known that know one would have come for me since I'm homeless. Dannin had tears in her eyes that she was trying to hide, but wasn't doing very well at it.

The train was a long, silver tube with tinted black windows, so no one could see in. It was amazing what luxuries the capital had while I was living in a cardboard box. As I step inside, my feet come in contact with the whitest fabric I had ever seen. Not wanting to soil it, I take of my stolen dress shoes. I look over to my district parter to see that she too, had a look of fascination in her dark brown eyes.

I turn to see that our escort, Sally Ann Lee, was laying back in a velvet sofa next to a window. In her lap, sits an orange feline who was being petted by Sally's hand. Around the corner, I see five more cats fighting over a stuffed mouse.

Clearly, Dannin had noticed too.

"Geez, how many cats does she have?" Dannin asks me.

"There's ten on the train. She has about sixty more in her house and twenty waiting at the capital. Sally's what we in the capital refer to as a Crazy Cat Lady. You can never catch her without one at her side," our escort, Geddian responds in his deep voice. He's more intimidating up close than he was from the audience.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Sally turns towards us, her cat jumping off her lap.

"Turn up your hearing aid, lady," Geddian orders her.

"Oh. Alright," Sally's voice cracks with age as she fully faces me and Dannin. Her outfit nearly blinds me. She's wearing an ugly sweater covered in flowers which must have dated from before the Dark Days. Her grey wispy hair is pulled into an up do. She looks like she could be my great grandmother, she's that old.

"Aww, look at you little whippersnappers. Are you ready for the games?" She asks with her creaky old voice. Dannin barely suppresses a giggle at the word whippersnapper. I didn't know what it meant. It must be an old person word.

"You bet I'm ready," I reply eagerly.

"Okay, well here's some advice for you little munchkins," Another weird word. What's a munchkin? "Okay, so if you want to win, you have to get a pet cat."

"Umm, why?" I ask.

"Just because. Also, fire is good at keeping you warm, so always make a fire. Use wet logs and lots of leaves. The smoke will cause it to be so dark, no one will find you," she advises.

I hear Geddian sigh with annoyance.

"Don't listen her, she's been completely crazy ever since the games. Just do the opposite of what she says and you'll be good," Geddian whispers. I don't know who's advice to follow, for in District Five, you can't find a tree or plant in site due to the industrialization. Giving up all hope on both my mentor and escort, I leave to find my room.

-oOo-

**Starr Lynan's POV**

As I step into the train, I am overwhelmed by the riches and food everywhere. I had never seen so much food in my life. Rye's jaw dropped too at the sight. I had never met Rye in my life, but he had seemed so protective of me, shielding me from the reporters as we boarded the train. At the goodbyes, Sunny was in tears as she said farewell and was pulled away by peacekeepers.

As I sit down in a soft chair with a mug of hot chocolate, a beverage I had never had in my life, but looked appetizing, our escort stumbles through the door. Bottle in hand, he shuffles over to where Rye and I are sitting and plops down across from us.

"So you're the kids who are going to die this year, I waste my time with you lot. You always go and die on the first day," he slurs.

"That's Tilson Rye. Complete idiot. Always drunk, too," Rye whispers to me, "My mom thought it would be cool to name me after a victor, but I hate my name. It makes me think of the stupid drunkard who won the games with no skill at all."

It's true. Tilson didn't own without any skill at all. He had somehow made it to the final two and he and the District Four female we're being chased by mutts. Tilson climbed up a tree and outlasted the girl. It was one of the most pathetic games ever. I heard that the head game maker was executed after the incident for not making the finale bloody enough.

Rye and I drained out his speech about how disappointing the District Nine kid are. Finally, after hearing enough of his pessimistic speech, I leave for my bed room and avoid our idiot mentor for the rest of the ride.

After three days of boredom and sitting in my room watching random capital television shows, there's a knock on my door.

Slowly, I rise out of bed and open the mahogany door to come face to face with Rye.

"Hey Starr, I know your trying to avoid Tilson, but Lupé sent me to tell you that we're almost at the capital," Rye tells me.

"Fine, I'm coming."

Quickly, I shut the door and throw on some white pants and a coral colored shirt and head to the main car.

As I gaze out the window, I can't believe my eyes.

In the distance, many tall skyscrapers sparkle and shine in the afternoon sun. We glide next to a large lake with a swan fountain in the center. As we enter the main part of the city, the train is surrounded by a throng of capital people. A sea of pinks, golds and greens fill my eyes. It's like a rainbow of people. I wave at the crowds and they scream and wave back. I was famous. I heard many calls penetrate the walls of the train.

"We love you Starr!"

"You're my favorite!"

"You're gonna win!"

All of these shouts fill me with a joy that makes my me smile so much my cheeks hurt. But I don't falter. The people love me and I will not let them down.

**A/N**

**Thank you Steven Brooks for Sally and Peeta6in6real6life for Tilson! The next chapter will be the parade. There will be at least six for the padre, one tribute from each district will have a POV. If I haven't done your tribute since the reapings, he/she will most likely have a parade POV. Here's the trivia! From now on, the questions will be about this set of tributes.**

**What is Cyra Gleams' fear?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


	21. Capital Lights

**Trevor Yaksin's POV**

Everything was so strange in the capital. The citizen walked around in colorful clown like garments and acted like they were normal when in fact, they were complete freaks.

My mentor, Hermia Loggan, is okay. I'm not really sure how she managed to win. Her games weren't that famous, except for the fact that she was one of the only District Six volunteers in history. All I heard was that she was slow and cautious, which doesn't usually let you win, especially when you're up against the careers. It was just a stoke of luck when she won.

I am in awe at the sight of the capital. The buildings were so tall they touched the clouds and there were colorful signs lighting up the entire city. The vibrant colors were so plentiful, I was nearly blinded by the neons and bright colors casting a rainbow glow on everything. My jaw dropped at the sight of the people. They were, well, odd. There were strange contraptions on their heads and their hair colors ranged from bright green to oranges so bright, they mimicked the sunset. Their clothes were strange with the puffy skirts and more bright colors. Some of the people didn't even look human. Their skin was dyed in bright colors and fangs came from their mouths. The eyes glowed an unnatural red, purple and yellow.

And the noise, it was so loud. With the music and the loud chattering and the advertising boards, I felt like I was drowning in the commotion. I was more than relieved when Justice, Sarnia and I finally reached the building where we would be living for the next week. It was one of those sky buildings that stretched beyond the clouds in the night sky. I was astounded by its beauty. It reflected the skyline with mirror panels and colorful lights covered the sides.

However, I was even more astonished as I entered. The carpet was a rich deep remand a crystal chandelier hangs high and proud with glittering beauty.

"Right this way you two. You will be on the sixth floor, I think. I'm not really sure though," Sarnia says, once again unknowing. It was torturous being on the train with her. She kept on calling us the electricity district, even though I reminded her countless times that we were transportation. District Three was electricity.

Sarnia shows us to a set of two doors. She presses a button with an arrow pointing up and the doors opened to a dead end. I look at her confused. Even though there is nothing in the small room, she marches in, un fazed. She must be even more stupid than I thought. She presses another button with a six on it and the doors slide shut and I begin to panic. We were now stuck in this tiny space and no one would help us. But before I can let out a cry, the doors slide open again. I was immensely confused, instead of a golden chandelier, we faced a drawing room filled with chairs and tables and glittering jewels. I walk over to the window and see that we were now high up above the ground. That "elevator" thing must have teleported us up here. I had never learned about this sort of transportation at school. We only make the trains, cars and airplanes.

Hermia is waiting for us in one of the lime colored chairs, eating a slice of carrot cake And sipping some tea. Her blond hair is sprawled out on her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkle in the glow.

"I see you've found your way up here. What did you think of the elevtor?", Hermia asks quietly.

"It-it was interesting? How did it get us up here?" I bumble, sounding like an idiot. Hermia only laughs, not answering my question.

"Now how about you two go find your rooms. I'm not really sure where they are, just find one you like," Sarnia mumbles. Deciding I've had enough excitement for the day, I turn around and find my room down the hall.

-oOo-

**Lacey Gage's POV**

I'm in awe as I enter the building where I would live and train in. There were people bustling around everywhere, all busy with something. In the corner of my eye, I notice the entrance to the training center and take note of it. I know I will be spending much of my time in there. I have already trained myself in hand to hand combat, but I definitely wanted to learn how to handle weapons. Although, I'm not sure which one. Maybe daggers or an axe or something like that.

For a while, I had wanted to train in archery, but after some district twelve girl mastered the art of archery and somehow got an eleven in training, people wanted to master the art of the bow and arrow. Even though she didn't win, she sure inspired many people, but after her death, the flame was extinguished. I often think about what would have happened if she had won. Would there have been a rebellion? Would the Hunger Games even exist today? Nobody would ever know.

I ride up to my floor, the third one, with Edward and Ziahviha on a strange thing called an elevator. Edward acts like he's all tough, since his dad won the games, but really he's sort of a wimp. I saw him scream at a fly. A fly! I know he won't last long, and by volunteering, he might as well just go and die.

Death Ray was waiting for us as we arrived at our floor. He scared me on the train ride, with his tough attitude and temper. But, his hard core attitude might just help me win. The four of us sit down at the table and eat the biggest feast I've ever had. There were three courses and many, many desserts. I don't know the names of half of the things that I eat. Some of the food was strange in color, some was sweet, some was sour. I'm sure this meal was worth more than my entire house.

After dinner, feeling as stuffed as a turkey, I find my room amidst many strange hallways. My bed is larger than my entire bedroom back home and there is a closet filled with an entire wardrobe of clothes exactly my size. Im not sure how they managed to know my clothes size and honestly, I didn't want to know. I throw on some pajamas and sit on my bed, I nearly sink into the soft material of the sheets. I lay there for a few minutes, relishing the softness and comfort. I gaze out the window and at the skyline as I think about my home. I wonder how my family is doing. Are they attentively watching the news or are they cutting themselves off from the world? After taking one last look outside, I close my eyes and slip in to a dreamless sleep.

**A/N**

**This was more of a filler chapter, I'll start the chariots and the makeovers in the next chapters. Don't forget to vote for the fan favorite! Also, thanks Jess Kline for Death Ray and Tigergirl22 for Hermia! Here's the trivia!**

**What happened to Rora Hitchens at the Reapings that may impact how she does in the games?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	22. The Remake

**Crystal Rivers' POV**

After a night of a restless sleep, Caspian Carlon, my mentor bursts through my bedroom door startling me. I quickly scramble out of bed and turn to face him.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I ask, irritated at his rudeness.

"Listen, you have a long day ahead of you. You have to meet your stylist and get ready for the parade, tonight," he responds.

Caspian's spiky brown hair glistens with water, like he just got out of the shower and his green eyes shine with kindness. From the few days that I've known Caspian, he has seemed like a nice guy. However, he can be harsh at times.

As my mentor leaves, I rise from my large bed and fold back the light green blanket. When I open up my closet, I'm overwhelmed by the choices of clothes. Unsure, I randomly reach in and pick out a pair of blue pants and a royal blue blouse.

Not wanting to upset Caspian and Amelia, I quickly rush to the dinning room for breakfast. As I sit down between Amelia and James, an Avox serves me a stack of pancakes drenched in strawberry sauce. I quickly eat as Amelia gives me the schedule of the day. Sometimes she can be really uptight and Caspian said she has OCD, whatever that is.

"Today you will be getting your makeovers from your stylist. Tonight is the chariot parade, where we will present you to the world. Your stylists have chosen costumes for you, which you will wear as you make your first capital appearance on national television," Amelia says with an uptight tone in her high pitched voice.

"Do you know what our costumes are?", James asks.

"That is for you to find out tonight, now get going. You absolutely CANNOT be late," Amelia practically screams at us as James and I quickly rush out of the room.

In our haste, we run into a woman in a poofy dress. As we look up at her, we notice her large black hair with bright purple streaks. She seems like a normal person, instead of a typical capital woman. Her eyes are brown instead of pink or purple and her skin is dark, unlike some people with green skin or orange tans.

"There you are! We're running late! Come, come quickly, you two. We need to start the makeovers as soon as possible if you want to be ready for tonight," She says in a loud fussy voice.

Great, another OCD capital person we have to spend hours with. James and I exchange a look of annoyance as we reluctantly follow her.

"My name is Ivria Turquoise and I'm going to be your stylist this year. You two are very lucky because this year, District Four is going to have the best costumes and outfits that everyone is going to be talking about," she says as we try to keep up with her long strides.

When we reach the makeover room, James and I are separated into two rooms.

"Crystal, I'm going to be working with you first and then I'll be with your brother. So I'll be showing you your costume and then I'll be handing you over to your prep team," Ivria says quickly.

"So this is going to be your chariot costume," Ivria holds up a navy blue jumpsuit.

"Is that it? It seems really plain," I inquire. I thought we were going to have some of the best outfits in the games.

"Of course this isn't it! Do you think I have no taste at all? In this suit, there's a mechanism that makes bubbles rise from the suit. I was inspired by a games a few years ago when the District Twelve costumes had fire coming out. So, I thought, what if we did the same thing, but with bubbles!" Ivria exclaims. It really was an amazing idea.

"You will try this on once your prep team is finished with your hair and makeup. Now I have to go to your brother to show him his costume." With that, Ivria rushes out leaving me alone with my prep team.

-oOo-

**Justice Blain's POV**

After Sarnia rushes me to the makeover room, getting lost on the way, I finally am waiting for my stylist in a small room. I'm sitting on a metal bench surrounded by bottles of colorful liquids and strange contraptions that are supposed to make you pretty. I'm nervous for what the stylists will do For my costume. Usually, District Six has some of the worst un creative costumes, like a wrench or a bus or something corny like that. I hope that I could at least wear something stylish.

Over the past few days, I've gotten to know my partner, Trevor, a little bit. I feel very sorry for him. He's only twelve and small for his age. I'm afraid he won't even make it past the bloodbath.

Interrupting my thoughts, my stylish wanders into the room. He seems young for a stylist, maybe early twenties. Most of them are at least thirty. He looks like a typical capital man, with brilliant purple eyes and green hair. But somehow, through the freakish style, he looks handsome.

"My name is Kronos Havelock and I'm going to be your stylist," he says. Despite his tall build, Kronos's voice is kind and gentle. "I have some great ideas for your outfits this year, much better than the past few years. Those stylists ran out of good ideas years ago. I mean have you seen some of those costumes?" He asks me. I can't believe a capital person is insulting the tributes outfits!

"Remember when that one kid last year was dressed a bus?" I ask, joining in on the fun.

"That one was the worst one yet!" Kronos laughs. I smile for the first time in days. I'm finally having fun with someone, despite the dire situation.

"Anyways, I've been working on this idea for the past few months and it's been working great. Here it is!" He pulls out a dress from a bag.

It is sparkly silver and electric blue patchwork with red and green wires sprouting from it, sparking. It is beautiful in a strange artistic way and I love it. I slip it on and look in the mirror.

I looked like a princess, but more high tech. I was glowing from the sparks from the wires.

"I love it, thanks!" I tell Kronos. He smiles at me and leaves me with my prep team to work with Trevor.

**A/N**

**The next chapter will finally begin the parade! Thank you Oceanebreeze13 for Ivria, peeta6in6real6life for Caspian, and becauseofkillianjones for Kronos! I have another poll on my profile for the hosts name, so go check it out! Here's the trivia.**

**What are Athena May's brothers' names?**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	23. Chariots

**Marble Monarch's POV**

I stare at myself in the full sized mirror in the remake room. A diamond encrusted miner helmet sat on my head a golden pick axe is grasped in my hand. I'm dressed in a tight v-neck jumpsuit with diamonds, gold dust, emeralds and many other gems. It sounded girly when my mentor, Hallucionite Equinox, described it to me, but now that I was actually wearing it, I looked good. The suit made me look even more muscular and it gave an aura of power and wealth.

Rora walks in, looking beautiful. If we weren't in a situation where we are potential enemies, she would make a great girlfriend. She is dressed in a jumpsuit much like mine, but a blue diamond necklace hung from her neck. Her copper colored hair is curled into tight ringlets and her bright blueish green eyes shine like the jewels on her outfit.

The capital had tried as hard as they could to fix her arm, but it was a pretty bad break. They had to preform surgery, but I can tell that she isn't fully recovered. Her arm is stiff, and she has trouble moving it. I don't know how she'll do in the games, but if she can prove herself, she could be in the pack.

When I was watching the Reapings in the train, I started picking out which tributes I wanted in the pack. Both from district two, of course. Also the girl from seven and maybe the boy from ten. Everyone needs pawns, so I thought we might as well include the District Four kids. I'm still on the fence about Rora, though.

Hallucionitte struts in, wearing his usual black leather biker style clothes. His hair is a deep black and his purple eyes stand out from his pale skin.

"This way, Rora and Marble. It's time for the parade! Since you're District One, you will be leaving for the parade first," he says.

Quickly, Rora and I climb into our chariot which is attached to two white horses with their golden mane braided. Before she climbs in, Rora slowly walks over to the horses and pulls a carrot from behind her back and feeds it to the horses. I snicker at her innocence, she wouldn't last a day in the games, but she has yet to prove herself. Our chariot is black with gems in every color creating a luxurious rainbow. Rora jumps in first, wincing as she hits her arm on the side.

And then, with a jolt, the horses lurch forward and we begin the chariot parade.

-oOo-

**Natasha Trent's POV**

I gaze up at Alex as we wait in our chariots behind nine other districts. We're both wearing black jumpsuits with sheer black robes over them. I'm not exactly sure what this has to do with livestock, but we didn't want to go against our stylist, Clementi Rundra.

As soon as I met Clementi, we became fast friends. She is talkative and bubbly, with a cheery attitude. Although, she could at times be a tad optimistic. The best part about her was that she looked like a human. Not one of those capital clowns. Her eyes are naturally gold and her skin is pale. The only artificial features are sharp teeth and long bleached hair. This year is her first year as a stylist and she's one the youngest I've heard of, she's only twenty one years old.

"Alright, so you two are allying in the games, correct?" Clementi asks.

I nod my head looking over to Alex who also does so.

"So in order to get sponsors, use your brother sister bond and break some hearts. Like maybe hold hands or something," Clementi suggests. Alex and I agree with her, even though she can't grasp the fact that I was adopted.

Suddenly, the horses lurches forward and we ride out into the crowd. The cheering is deafening and the bright colors of the capital people are blinding. Many objects are being thrown at us, from flowers to million dollar handbags. I flinch as a bouquet of tulips flies by, almost hitting us. I smile and wave, also blow kissing a few of the guys and winking flirtily at the crowd. With every blow kiss and flirty grin, the crowd grows louder and louder. I have this sponsor thing in the bag.

Alex isn't as adept with the crowd as I am, but he still gets many cheers. Greedily wanting more potential sponsors, I grasp his hand. Alex looks at me confused for a second, but then I take our hands and hold them high above our heads. We, the District Ten Tributes will be unstoppable!

-oOo-

**Edward Gear's POV**

I gaze down at my costume in disgust. What was I supposes to be? I was in a tight silver jumpsuit with large black spikes sticking out everywhere. It was impossible to move in this thing. I glance over at Lacey, my stupid partner. She seemed to be having trouble as well. Our stylist, Astrid, has strange tastes. I mean, spikes had nothing to do with District Three! As the black horses, also covered in spikes, begin to move move out into the capital streets, the capital freaks are cheering wildly. Lacey is waving at them, her mouth formed into a grin, as I roll my eyes.

This parade is overrated. I can't wait to get into the arena and start killing people. I stand there, bored out of my mind as the annoying cheers permeate the air. I can't wait for this dumb parade to be finished and I can get out of this hideous outfit.

Even though I'm not doing anything, people are throwing flowers at me. Wait! No, they're throwing them for Lacey. I swear, she is the first person I will get rid of in the games! Not wanting her eating up all of the attention, I wave too, stiffly. Still, I don't get the deafening cheers that Lacey does.

I whisper in her ear, "Stop stealing the attention or you're dead."

Her smile wilts for a brief second and I think I've won. But she just rolls her eyes and smiles wider and waves even more at the audience.

I'm seething. I hate her for stealing my thunder and my sponsors. At that moment, I knew who the first death in the arena was going to be, Lacey Gage.

"You're dead to me, Lacey Gage."

**A/N**

**Thanks Izy K for Astrid, Jess Kline for Hallucionite and tasherekalb for Clementi! Don't forget to vote for your favorite tributes and the host's name! By host, I mean the people like Caesar Flickerman. Here's the trivia.**

**How did Sally Ann Lee win her games?**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	24. The First Alliance?

**Phan Reska's POV**

As I'm riding down the street in the chariot, the crowds are deafening. Jazmine and I smile broadly as the audience screams at us.

"Makohan, please marry me!"

"Jazmine, you're my favorite!"

"District Seven rules!"

I must admit, our costumes are amazing. Jazmine is dressed as a tree, but she looks totally hot. Her tight floor length dress is a dark brown with rough textures to make the illusion of bark. There are sparkles in her curly blond hair which is styled in an up do. I look amazing too in my brown leather pants covered in tree branch sand leaves. I am shirtless and I'm wearing my bottle necklace filled with leaves and pine. Our stylist, Speahn Urikin, is a total genius.

After another hour of waving and smiling at the audience, the chariots finally pull up at the capital building where President Cyprus stands powerfully. The Panem anthem plays over the stereo and the crowd stands up and hums along. Jazmine rolls her eyes at the stupidity of everyone here. Have they all been brainwashed by the evil President Cyprus?

Finally, the music dies down and Cyprus steps up to the podium. His dark brown beard is shaved into a flame like design and his hair is brushed to the side. He's the youngest president Panem has ever had at the age of twenty four.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to the 125th Hunger Games and the fifth Quarter Quell! As you all know, this year's twist is that the tributes will face their biggest fears in the arena. That is, of course, if they live to face them. So once again, happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

The audience applauds yet again as Cyprus turns around and exits through a curtain. Surprising me, our chariot launches forward and all of the tributes ride out into the tributes building.

**Scarlett Spears' POV**

I could tell that Mace didn't think that I was good enough to be in the pack. The way that he ignores me whenever I'm in the same room as him is clear enough. The last time the two of us talked was on the train when he was watching the Reapings with Thor. But I don't care. I'm not an alliance person anyways, I prefer to work alone. However, I'm afraid that Thor will force me into an alliance. I ponder about my strategy as our chariot pulls into the training building.

My costume for the parade is okay, but definitely not my style. I am wearing a super short red skirt and a black tank top. Also, I don netted black leggings and tall black combat boots. As the finishing touch, I wore red devil horns on my head, it was sort of cheesy when my stylist, Jascia Solorius Crane, suggested it at first. But in the end, it turned out okay. Jascia is the granddaughter of the famous Seneca Crane, a famous game maker from years ago. His first year was the 74th games, which was a great success with the star crossed lovers and the mutts. He did the games for thirty more years until he retired.

As I stand outside of my chariot, Mace wanders over to the District One and Four tributes. I stand alone as I watch alliances be made. I could tell that the two from Ten would ally and of course the career pack, which was meeting without me. Honestly, I'm surprised they're letting the little kids from Four and the girl from One in. I mean it's below the standards, one with a broken arm and two kids who haven't even graduated grade school. Then, I notice that a girl is walking towards me, determined. I recognize her, she's the scary girl from District Seven, Jazmine.

"Hey you! Two!" She shouts at me, "you seem like you may know how to fight. Do you?"

I nod my head, "Archery and spears."

This seems to satisfy Jazmine as she asks, "you want to ally? The two of us could be more powerful than the careers."

I think about this. Jazmine seems like she could be more deadly than the entire career pack combined. But, I am too afraid for betrayal to accept.

"No. I work alone," I reply coldly.

"Your loss. You may want to reconsider before I declare us enemies. And trust me, you don't want to be enemies with Jazmine Vierra!" She tosses her blond hair, which was no longer in the up do for the parade. I can't help but get the feeling that I have made a big mistake.

**Freaton Gefle's POV**

I watch in the sidelines as Heaven is socializing with the other tributes. In the parade, I could tell that no one was cheering for me. Even my stylist, Pearl Stormz, couldn't make me look attractive enough to get fans. Heaven, however, looked beautiful in her bright canary yellow dress. Her light blond hair was in a two buns on the side of her head. She looked just like a carefree canary. I know that I can't stand a chance with her. If I win, I will be lost, but if she wins, she'll find a guy and be happy without me.

Besides, she seems to have already found her own friends. At the moment, Heaven was near the District Four chariot laughing and talking with James Rivers and his sister. I knew that James and Crystal would be in the pack and they'll probably find a way to get Heaven in there with them. If Heaven is accepted into the career pack, she'll clearly be out of my league. It's hopeless for me.

I gaze at my jet black coal miner suit, a cheesy stereotypical District Twelve costume. I'll always be a dreary coal miner, and she'll always be the beautiful bird flying out of my grasp.

**Thor Tilam's POV**

"What do you mean Scarlett said no?" I ask Lilac Fauchay, the District Seven mentor.

"Jazmine asked her to form an alliance, just as I told her to. But Scarlett said no," Lilac responds exasperated. The Head game maker, Jayla Mackenzie, had instructed me to make sure that Scarlett had an alliance so that, if she survives long enough, will be able to face her biggest fear, betrayal. The plan was for her to get at least one ally and have them betray her later in the games. I immediately thought of Jazmine, as she seems bloodthirsty and a great fighter. I knew that I could infer that Jazmine would naturally betray Scarlett.

I really didn't want to plot against my tributes, even though I knew that they wouldn't win. I just didn't want to lose to the outer districts AGAIN! Last year was the worst, when the District Eleven girl, Maylin Duran, somehow managed to win. The girl was only thirteen and didn't train a day in her life before being reaped. I don't know how she managed to outsmart the tributes with her silly traps.

The worst part was that that she is now a fellow mentor and I have to pretend to like her. But really, I hate her with a loathing passion.

"I'll talk some sense into Scarlett. If she goes in without an ally, Cyprus and Jayla will have my head, and yours too," I storm out of the meeting room, leaving Lilac alone.

**A/N**

**So you know a few alliances now! Here's the trivia!**

**What is Phan's token?**

**Don't forget to review and check out the polls!**

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	25. Start of the Packs

**Alex Trent's POV**

I stand in a semi circle in the training center in between Natasha and Hayden. I'm wearing the usual training outfit, a black track suit with a dark red ten printed on the back. Even though this year, the tributes were allowed to wear whatever they wanted as they trained, I stick with the norm. It seems like Marble, Mace, Edward, Crystal, Dannin, Gertrude, Phan, Starr, Tash, Hayden, and Heaven have the same idea as me, as they were all in the normal training suits. We're all chatting quietly in small groups until a tall woman with long brown hair begins to speak.

"Good morning Tributes! Today is the first day of a week of training. There are many stations ranging from weapons to survival. Here, you will learn to survive in the arena. My advice is to not ignore the survival stations. Many of you will die from natural causes from the environment. There is one rule in the training centre, no fighting with your fellow tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. Now good luck and train hard!"

Tash and I start at the hand to hand station. We climb onto a platform where we face two dummies. I start by round housing one in the face and punch it in the gut. Trash sticks with her kick boxing strategy and high kicks one, knocking it over. In seconds, both dummies are laying on the ground. This is way too easy. Tash wanders over to the throwing knives where Crystal is training also. I watch in the background as she picks up a sliver dagger with a gold handle and hurls it at a dummy and it hits it in the shoulder. Tash picks up another but hits the dummy in its left leg. Sighing with frustration, she tries again but hits its hip. I turn to see Crystal, who hits her dummy in the heart, head and neck, perfect shots.

"Whatevs, I guess daggers aren't my thing," Tash says tiredly, "So let's talk strategy. I was thinking that we get a pack, much like the careers. And then, I'll get one of them to kill off the rest. Then, we'll backstab the backstabber and easily get kills. But only outer districts, the inner ones are too smart. So, just keep your eye out for some good people. I've already got my eyes on Eleven."

"The little kid?" I ask.

She glances over at the District Eleven girl who is struggling to lift a sword.

"No, duh. She'll die in the bloodbath. She ain't worth our time. I meant the guy, Hayden."

I peek at the kid with the spiky orange hair who is tying knots with amazing speed.

"Works for me," I reply.

Tash and I therefore strut over to Hayden. Who jumps at our sudden appearance.

"Hey there, Hayden," Tash says flirtily.

"Um... Hi?"

"I'm getting an alliance together and I was wondering if you'd join?" Natasha asks, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure, I guess. Who's in it?" Hayden asks.

"Oh, just me, you, Alex and maybe a few other guys. So what do you say. Please join. For me?" Natasha always has a way of getting what she wants. She uses her looks and flirting skills to get her way.

"Uh... Yeah. Why not?" Tash does a flirty little victory dance.

"Great!" She chirps, "meet with us at lunch!" She winks and walks away.

"One down! Come on, let's hit the traps." Natasha rushes over to the trapping station where I follow.

**James Rivers' POV**

I don't know how I managed to do it but I've been accepted into the career pack. I guess Mace and Marble, who seem to be the two leaders, wanted strength in numbers. In the pack, it's me, Crystal, Mace, Rora, and Marble. The District Two girl seemed to not want anything to do with us, for she was training alone at the bow and arrow station. I'me surprised Mace didn't get on his hands and knees for her to be in the pack, it's probably because of her cold attitude to everyone here. Rumor has it that the psycho girl from Seven asked her to make an alliance last night after the parade and she declined. If I were her, I wouldn't want to be enemies with Jazmine.

Crystal and I are at the throwing knives station casually practicing as the girl from Ten comes up and throws a few daggers. I try to suppress a giggle as she fails, hitting the arm, shoulder, and hip. Clearly, she couldn't throw knives. However, she was amazing at kickboxing, same as her brother, Alex.

As the two of us are practicing, Heaven, who I met last night, comes skipping up to us. We became fast friends last night and talked for hours. I'm working on building up the courage to ask Marble and Mace if she can join the pack. But I'm afraid that they'll get angry and kick me out.

"Hey James! How's it going?" Heaven asks me.

"Good. How's training so far?

"Oh, it's alright. I've already done hand to hand and plants," Heaven replies.

The three of us walk over to the fire station where we gather in a semi circle as the instructor approaches us.

"We'd like to learn how to make fire," Crystal tells the man. He's wearing a black and red jumpsuit with the word, trainer, on the back.

"Alright, so here's what you need to do..."

For another half hour, we work diligently on preparing the fire. Finally, I have a frame built and I quickly rub two sticks together until I have a small fire roaring. It wasn't long until Crystal and Heaven had theirs going.

We are about to head over to the trident station, my specialty, as a trainer rings a large bell.

"Time for lunch! All tributes must report to the cafe!" A trainer shouts.

"Alright, Heaven, here's what I'm going to do. I'm gonna ask Mace if he could let you into the pack. Let's hope for the best!" I tell Heaven.

After waiting in line, I am finally served a dish of chicken and a side of fruit salad. Nervously, the three of us walk to the table where Mace, Marble and Rora are sitting. We sit down across from the three of them.

"Hey, um, Mace. I was wondering if Heaven could join the pack? She can fight, especially hand to hand," I mutter to the careers.

Mace glares at Heaven as he sizes her up.

"Fine," he sneers. But I have a feeling that things weren't going to be fine.

**A/N**

**Duh, duh, duuuh. What will happen with Heaven and the careers? Here are the alliances so far.**

**1. Careers: Mace, Marble, Rora, Crystal, James, Heaven**

**2. Alex, Natasha, Hayden**

**Here's the trivia.**

**Describe Justice's and Trevor's chariot costumes.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever.**


	26. Devil Take The Hindmost

**Mace Tomahawk's POV**

Sometimes, I just hate that James kid. I only keep him in the alliance for strength in numbers. Well, he does have some skills in throwing knives and tridents, but I'd never admit it out loud. I just can't believe him! We let a twelve year old into our group, and he repays us by adding a little girl from twelve into the pack. I didn't want to come of as a jerk so I had to let her in. But I know that it will only be a matter of time before I come up with a cunning plan to get rid of this Heaven girl.

Marble and I go over to the swords station to blow off some steam and plot on how to get rid of Heaven. My slashes at the dummies get more and more fierce as I try and fail to plot against our unwanted ally.

"I'm surprised you let that girl into the pack, I haven't seen her at weapons at all. She spent the entire morning at plants and fire building," Marble says as he decapitates another dummy.

"I had to. With the lack of careers this year, we need as many tributes in our pack as possible, even if they are worthless pawns. The other day, I talked to the seven girl, who's better than James, Rora, and Crystal combined to join, but she just glares at me and walks away," I respond.

"I swear, that girl has mental problems. I don't know about you, but she's first on my kill list."

"Not for me. The twelve girl, Heaven, is going down," I sneer.

"So what's the plan. You don't want to openly betray her, that may cause the rest of the alliance to turn on you. Not like they could kill us or anything," Marble brainstorms.

"What if we get a tribute, one who would die without our help and make a deal," I plot, coming up with a genius plan, "We tell them that if they kill Heaven in the bloodbath, then they could join the pack with us. Seriously, anyone would be better than that weakling."

"So, who do you think we should ask?"

I gaze around at the tributes in training. We didn't want someone too strong, or they'd be too powerful. But we didn't want someone too weak, otherwise, they wouldn't be able to kill. The fat kid from twelve is too weak, besides, I'm pretty sure he'll die anyways. The boy from ten looked too strong, with his seven feet height, besides, he seemed to already have an alliance. Finally, I spot the right person. The District Nine girl, Starr.

"That one, over there, the one at the climbing station," I point.

"Starr? Good choice," Marble comments.

The two of us strut over to the brunette who is flying with ease from obstacle to obstacle.

"You, Nine, come down here!" I whisper loudly, so that no one, except for us three would hear. I didn't want word of our alliance spreading.

"What do you want?" She asks, she seems unsure, but is hiding behind a sliver of confidence.

"I want to make a deal with you, Nine. You in?"

She seems reluctant at first, but finally makes up her mind, "Fine. What is it?"

"Do you see that girl over there, at the trapping station?" I point to Heaven, who is expertly tying knots.

"Yeah, Heaven."

"You want to win these games, right? I can give you a fighting chance, as long as you kill Heaven in the bloodbath," I demand slyly.

"If you want her dead, why don't you do it yourself?" She asks stubbornly.

"Because, she is in the alliance. The boy from Four let her in," I tell her.

"Fine but on one more condition."

"What is that?"

"I want a bow. And a nice supply of arrows. If you get me that in the cornucopia, she's dead."

"Fine. Do we have a deal?" I ask, holding out my hand to Starr.

"Deal. Devil take the hindmost." She grasps my hand firmly. With Heaven out of the way, I rush to the sparring area for a victory fight.

**Dannin Grande's POV**

I hurl knives at the dummy in the training center. I know that I must win this. But how? The career pack is strong, as usual, and there is a growing alliance from the outer districts forming. I realize that the only solution is to make a pack of my own. A pack where the underdogs go. We may not be the strongest, but if we work together, we could have a shot at the victors crown.

I gaze around the training centre. Marble, Mace and Starr are talking at the climbing course, the fat kid is attempting and failing at spears, the District Eleven girl is working at camouflage. Finally, I spot someone who may be a good ally. Lacey Gage, the District Three girl is over at the knot station making a very strange contraption out of rope.

Deciding to invite her into an alliance, I quickly walk over to her. She's holding a rope with a loop around it and many coils.

"Hi I'm Dannin. I was wondering if you would maybe like join in an alliance?"

"Thank God! I thought I would be stuck with Edward. He's such a stuck up snob. I can't stand him. I'm in," Lacey responds, great fully.

"Awesome! By the way, what is that?" I point to the rope that she's holding.

"This? This is a Punjab Lasso. Many years ago, there was a book about a man at an opera house who would use this to terrify everyone there! There are very few copies of it in existence, but I managed to get ahold of one and it's an amazing story. It works much like a noose, but it much more fun to use," Lacey explains, "It's my weapon of choice. So is there anyone else who's going to be in the alliance?"

"I'm not sure. I may ask Gertrude and maybe another person," I respond.

"How about Justice? I've seen her with a bow and arrow and she's quite good,"

"I don't see why not," the two of us wander over to the edible plants, where Justice is expertly working.

She turns around when she sees us coming. "Hey, I'm Justice! Let me guess, your wanting to be in an alliance?"

"How did you guess?" Lacey questions.

"When a tribute comes up to another tribute in training, it's either to pick a fight or propose an alliance. Since you two didn't seem like the people who would pick a fight, I just guessed. By the way, sure. I'll be in your alliance."

"Great! So it's settled. I'll see you guys around. I'm gonna go up to my room and get dinner."

The three of us split up and I head upstairs to my room.

**A/N**

**Here are our alliances so far!**

**1. Careers, Marble, Mace, James, Rora, Crystal, Heaven, Starr**

**2. Natasha, Alex, Hayden**

**3. Dannin, Lacey, Justice**

**Heres the trivia.**

**What book/movie/musical did I reference in this chapter?**

**Thanks and please review!**

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	27. Training Tension

**Jazmine Vierra's POV**

I'm still shocked that Scarlett turned down my offer for an alliance! I mean, I'm the most vicious tribute in the games. I could win even without allies. The only reason I even asked her to be in the alliance was because my mentor, Lilac Fauchay, practically forced me to. Lilac's an okay mentor. She won, but I'm not exactly sure how. She just seems so subdued and quiet and doesn't seem like she could hurt a fly. When I told her about Scarlett's response, she seemed angrier than I had ever seen her. going red in the face, she stormed out of the room, no doubt to go talk to Scarlett's mentor, Thor Tilam. He would have been a way better mentor for me. He is tough, and strong unlike quiet Lilac.

When Lilac came back, she said that Thor would talk some sense into Scarlett and get her to ally. I don't know what the big deal is with getting Scarlett to ally. It's probably to make sure that she faces her fear, not that I know what it is, but I'm assuming that it will have somrthing to do with me. One of the only rules in the training centre, besides no fighting eachother, is that no one can know another tribute's fear. Beacause it will "temper with the validity of the Games."

When I woke up this morning for the second day of the Training, Lilac had told me that I was to ask Scarlett again, but this time, she was to say yes. I quickly swallowed down a protein shake and proceeded dowstaires to the Training Centre.

As I enter the vast space, I look round for my future ally. Finally, I spot her shooting perfect bullseyes with her bow. I must admit, she does have some skill, but she will be no match for mine.

"Hey Scarlett!" I sneer as I startle her so much, her hand slps and completly misses her duumy.

"What do you wantt?" She asks me coldly.

"I'm giving you one last shot for a chance in the arena. Will you or will you not join in an alliance. I must warn you, if you don't you'll be first on my kill list," I threaten her.

"Fine, I accept. But I need good weapons and no backstabbing," She bargains with me.

"Alright, no backstabbing." But, deep inside, I already had formed a plan on her demise in the arena. However, I stratetically choose to gain her trust first and then go for the finish when she's not expecting it.

"So let's see what you've got. Come on, let's do some spears," I suggest, putting on a fake kind face and direct her towards a section on the other side of the training centre. Nobody ever trains at the spears, they think that they are unreliable and a burden. However, if you can wield one, then you're unstoppable. Besides, I've made it a goal to train at every weapons station and most of the survival stations.

The two of us wander over to the spears as many of the tributes look at us in terror. The careers overestimate themselves. Scarlett and I, together, will be more deadly than the entire career pack. Watch out Panem, you've got two new alphas on your hands!

**Rye Feild's POV**

I stare in fright as a newly formed alliance struts over to the spear throwing station. Jazmine Vierra and Scarlett Spears would easily take over the arena. The two of them combined would make even the careers look like a better opponent in the games. I know that I wouldn't stand a chance on my own. I knew at that moment that I needed an alliance urgently. But who?

As if to answer my pleas, a group of three tributes confidently strut towards me. In the center is the District Ten girl, Natasha. On each side of her is a male tribute. I recognized them as Alex from Ten and Hayden from Eleven. Even though it was only training, Natasha had her long golden hair styled into flawless waves and her lips were covered in a bright red lipstick. While the other tributes were sweaty and their hair was messed up, Natasha looked more like she had spent the morning shopping.

"Did you see those two girls a minute ago?" Natasha asks gesturing to Scarlett and Jazmine who we're throwing fatal shots with spears on the other side of the Training centre.

I nod my head shyly, I never did talk much.

"Well, with tributes like them, I know that people like you will never stand a chance alone. So would you like to join our little alliance that we have going?" Natasha asks smiling with small dimples on her cheeks.

"Sure, I guess. We need all the help we can get with both the careers and those two," I reply.

"Well, I guess it's settled then. Meet us at the table in the back corner at lunch for a strategy meeting," Natasha winks at me and struts away with her wingmen, no doubt to get more recruits.

I therefore go back to work at the knot tying station, my hopes slowly rising for my chance of winning and going back home to Nine. When I win, Mother and I will never starve again and she can quit her tedious jobs and live a happy life.

**Astar Fiew's POV**

Here I was, sitting alone at the edible plants station. When I had entered the Training Centre, I was immediately petrified at the sight of all of the weapons, not to mention I looked absolutely ridiculous in the rainbow outfit I was forced to wear by my stylist.

For as long as I could remember, I have had a fear of anything sharp or pointy. From kitchen knives to the swords that the careers wielded expertly, I am terrified. Therefore, I spent the last day at the knot station and the plants station, since there is a low risk of getting impaled by any of the weapons here.

I know it's strange for me, a murderer, to be afraid of weapons. But to be honest, I just poisoned my parents' wine and they died that night. But I know that I can win these games with my bare hands. I hate the looks that the other tributes give me when I sit here alone at the survival stations. The snickering behind my back infuriates me. Just let them laugh. When we're in the arena, I'll show them who's boss. Then who will be laughing?!

As I fail yet again at distinguishing poison plants from edible ones, I throw up my hands in exasperation. When I hear one of the careers laughing at my failure, I loose it completely.

I turn around to come face to face with Mace from District Two. He's pointing at me as the rest of his pack is snickering.

"Look at Fatso! He's so stupid, he fails even the easiest stuff. And what's with that outfit? I mean, who wears rainbow? I'll be the won't even survive the bloodbath!"

At that, I snap and lunge towards him, knocking him to the ground. Fists are flying and I feel pain all over my face. A crowd has gathered, watching the struggle. I get even more frustrated as I can't seem to get a punch in. Mace kicks me in the stomach and I double over, the wind knocked out of me. No one comes to my aide, not that I need anyone. Seething, I rush out of the training centre, too ashamed to face the tributes after that loss.

As I stand in the elevator on my way to the eighth floor, I realize something. I don't care about the other tributes! They are dead to me. Come tomorrow, I will train with weapons so I can crush those careers, especially Mace Tomahawk. They won't know what hit them! I know that I am Astar Fiew and I WILL win these Games!

**A/N**

**The alliances:**

**1. Careers Mace, Marble, Rora, James, Crystal, Heaven, Starr**

**2. Dannin, Lacey, Justice**

**3. Natasha, Alex, Hayden, Rye**

**4. Scarlett, Jazmine**

**Also, I need mutt and pod ideas! You receive five points per mutt/pod and ten more if I end up using them. My power was out last night and most of today, so I wrote most of this chapter on a computer in the library that doesn't have spell check so I'm sorry if there are spelling errors towards the beginning. Here's the trivia! **

**Why did Edward Gear volunteer?**

**By the way, I will no longer be accepting answers through reviews, unless you answer it and have feedback. (example: this chapter was ... By the way the answer is ... Non example: the answer is ...) the reason for this rule is that the story could be removed if the reviews are clogged by sponsor question answers instead of actual reviews.**

**Thanks and sorry for the long authors note!**

**Angelofmusic4ever**


	28. James Brooks

**James Brook's POV (District 12)**

I stood in the middle of the crowd. Everyone stands still, not daring to look away from the television. We have no choice, the Capital is forcing everyone to watch the Hunger Games.

Although no one will ever ask me about it, everyone knows that I am not like the rest of them. When I watch the games, I am choking back tears. This year, the games matter to me. The rest of the crowd doesn't care who wins, not really. I am different, because my best friend is a tribute this year. Day four, and Heaven LaFratta is still alive. If Heaven, the person in the world that I really care about, dies... I can't dare to imagine what I would do with myself.

My attention turns back to the screen. It shows the career pack cornering a young boy. He screams as the District Two male kicks him and he collapses to the ground. The District One male walks over, dagger gripped in his pale hand, and stabs him. The first time, he squeals, but the second time he is silent. On the third stab, he goes limp. The two laughed manically and high five each other as a cannon goes off.

The scene changes, and now the screen shows Heaven. My breathing stops for a moment and, cautiously, starts again. Heaven is laughing as she warms her hands up by a campfire. Gradually, the camera zooms out, showing another boy sitting by Heaven's side. It was Freaton. He says something quietly, and she smiles and playfully tosses a twig at him. He dodges, laughing. Then they both go silent. Heaven leans a little closer to Freaton. He reaches out and grips her hand tightly.

In the midst of the moment, Jazmine jumps out from behind a bush. Before Heaven and Freaton could react, Jazmine throws one, fatal spear. The spear spins through the air and pierces straight through Heaven's stomach. She gasps, and frozen by pain, looks down at her wound. A single tear streams down her face. Heaven reaches desperately for Freaton, but he gets up and flees into the woods. She lets out a whimper as Jazmine yanks the spear out of her body. The hole where she had been pierced is now covered in a dark blood red.

"I'll be needing this back," She cackles.

Jazmine turns to the camera and laughs, her maniac grin painted onto her face. Then, slowly, her face begins to shift. It distorts in unimaginable ways, in sync with her rapidly shortening blond hair. When she stops changing, I am no longer staring at Jazmine. I am staring at a mirror image of herself. I killed Heaven.

Heaven begins to slump against a tree.

"James," she whispers. Here eyes lock with mine, like she has a camera watching me. I realize I am the only person left in front of the television. Everyone else, citizens and peacekeepers, have left.

"James," Heaven whispers again, "You could have saved me."

-oOo-

My eyes shoot open. It was a dream, I realize. Heaven is alive. I crawl out of bed, covered in a cold sweat and shaking violently. I try to forget about my nightmare, but they've come every night since Heaven was reaped. Forgetting is next to impossible.

I walk out of my room and towards the kitchen to make breakfast, but I can't concentrate. Scenes from Heaven's imaginary death roll through my head. Maybe I could be able to concentrate better if Heaven was just a friend. The problem is, she's not. I love Heaven LaFratta. I've loved her for years, but I've always been too scared to tell her.

She has always friend zoned me. We are nothing more than book trading buddies. Now, Heaven is in the Hunger Games. I might never see her again, and at the goodbyes, I was too scared to tell her how I felt. The thought of admitting any feelings is terrifying, but the thought of Heaven never knowing is painful.

I'm not sure how, but I will find a way to tell Heaven I love her. She will not die alone.

**A/N**

**I just thought we should take a break from the training and do a filler chapter. Thanks Oceanebreeze13 for writing this chapter! Also thank to my editing group, McKenna, Oceanebreeze13, ijreid, and Kaelin. Here's the trivia**

**What is Lacey's weapon of choice?**

**Thanks!**

**Angelofmusic4ever and Oceanebreeze13 **


	29. Nighttime Training

**Rora Hitchens' POV**

Honestly, I never really wanted to be in the career pack, they are always so stuck up. But I guess it beats being alone in the games. I'm not exactly sure who convinced Mace and Marble to let me in, since I know they wouldn't have accepted me willingly. It's probably one of the mentors, letting me become a career, just be betrayed. The only reason I accepted was so that I could have a shot at winning. From the past years of me watching the games, I have learned that if someone denies an invitation into the pack, they become first targets since the careers take out the strong ones first.

I must say, the career pack this year is quite odd. There's the kids from four, who are actually quite skilled and Heaven from Twelve, who I actually really like. She's the only career who I see as a friend.

My arm is healing slowly, but I'm afraid I won't be recovered in time for the games. However, I have managed to do some of the training. Mostly I've been working with daggers, the only weapon I can handle without hurting myself and survival. Too many careers have died of natural causes and I refuse to become one of them. Therefore, while the guys are messing with their swords, I'm at the camouflage station with Heaven working on disguising each other as trees. I add a few more spots of a mud based paint onto Heaven's hand and smile proudly at my handiwork.

"Alright! You're done. Check it out!" I tell her triumphantly.

"This looks amazing!" Heaven tells me as she holds her small hand up next to a log. It blends in perfectly.

"You did great! It really does blend in. How about I wash my hands of and we work with some weapons. What do you think will work with your arm?" Heaven asks.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go back to the daggers again." Since there's not much else to do with a broken arm.

"Alright. Why not?" Heaven chirps, a smile on her face.

Heaven has been so supportive of me with my arm. While the other careers left me in the dust to do their own thing, Heaven was always there to train by my side. The two of us wander over where Makohan from Seven is also throwing knives.

I pick up a sheath containing a silver knife with my left hand. Ever since my right arm has been disabled, I have taught myself to use my left hand dominantly. And honestly, I was getting quite good. Who knows, if I last through the games, I might become left handed.

I hone my attentiveness towards the dummy, feeling the weight of the knife shift in my hand. Finally getting my aim, I pull my arm back and snap my wrist forward. I feel the handle of the dagger leave my hand and and I soars through the air. It flies and flies, until it finally reaches its target, the dummies heart. I high five Heaven, who was copying my every move and also hit a bullseye.

"Not bad," I hear someone say behind me, "for a girl with a broken arm."

I turn to see that a tall guy with messy blond hair has been watching me and Heaven throw knives.

"You're Makohan, right?" I ask.

"Just call me Phan," he responds with a wink. I could definitely tell he was flirting with me. However, I don't take it seriously. He's flirted with all of the girl tributes. Just last night, I saw him holding hands with the girl from four, Crystal. But I could tell that that didn't last very long. Besides, I don't really want a boyfriend right now. It would distract me from my main goal, winning the games. Therefore, I evade.

"Umm... Okay. See ya Phan!" I call as Heaven and I rush away.

He'll get over me. I look back and I'm not surprised to see that he's winking at another tribute. God, he's such a player. I'm glad I didn't hook up with him.

**Athena May's POV**

Today is my second day in the Training Centre and I'm getting quite bored. I kept to my Dad's advice and kept my talents a secret. However, pretending to be an I talented little kid is getting quite old. For the past two days, I've spent my time struggling to pick up sword and hiding out at the underrated survival stations. I try to ignore the hand to hand station, but it's getting harder every second. However, my "work" is paying off. I'm one of the tributes with the smallest shot at winning. Well, maybe not the lowest, since the boy from six is pretty bad and the boy from Twelve didn't even show up for training.

For the past twelve hours, I've been painting on myself at camouflage, reading books about poisoned berries and setting snare traps at the trapping station. Finally, the moment I've been waiting for has come. All of the tributes have left for dinner, along with the Game Makers, leaving me alone. Even the trainers have left. Now is the time when I can do some legitimate training.

Not wasting my precious time, I rush to the hand to hand station and turn on the power for the dummies. The dummy that I am fighting is towing at seven feet tall. It lunges for me and I quickly evade. It attacks again, but I gracefully roll out of its way. This keeps on going on for five more minutes until the opportune moment to attack appears. As it turns to face me, I somersault away and spring up on my light feet and land on its back. At first it tries to buck me off and I hang on for dear life. A fall from this, would leave me seriously injured. Then, I grab the dummy by the neck and twist. Before the dummy starts to fall. I leap from its back and land gracefully on my feet.

I take a bow for an imaginary audience. I'm shocked as I hear applauding from a corner. Peeking out from behind another dummy is the girl from District Nine, Starr Lynan.

"Nice going. I knew you had some talent. So is that your strategy? Pulling a Johanna Mason?" She asks me. About sixty years ago, a girl from Seven, Johanna Mason won the games by pretending to be weak and took the careers by surprise. In the twenty or so years following that, so many tributes tried to copy that it was hard to tell who was good and who wasn't. One year, year eighty, there were no volunteers because every single tribute decided to pull a Johanna. I decided to use that strategy since no one wanted to do it after that incident.

"Yeah, that is my plan," I say, revealing my strategy, "Please promise me you'll keep it a secret." I cross my fingers, hoping she'll promise. If she doesn't, I could be in big troible with the careers.

"It's all right. I'll keep it. We all have secrets," Starr says elusively. Before I can thank her, she slips away into the darkness.

I ponder about her last comment, we all have secrets. I know that she must be hiding something, but what. Whatever, it's none of my business. Covering up the evidence of my brawl with the dummy as best I can, I run out of the Training Centre to my room.

**A/N**

**Double Update! No new announcements, since I covered everything in the last AN. Here's the trivia.**

**What is the name of Calypso Samuels' oldest child?**

**Don't forget to review or PM me with mutt ideas!**

**Angelofmusic4ever **


End file.
